The Fifth House: Year One
by The Fifth Founder of Hogwarts
Summary: What if Harry didn't gain a spot in Gryffindor or Slytherin or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, what if he gained a spot in the Fifth House. Super!Harry Grey!Harry. A manipulative Dumbledore's plans all fall apart as Harry finds new friends, rather than the ones set out for him. One train ride and a Prophecy given long before even Dumbledore's youth change Harry's future for ever.
1. Gringotts Bank

A/N:You might belong in Hufflepuff or in the Snakes Lair, you might belong to Ravenclaw or the Lion's den and yet you might belong where none have gone before. Super!Harry Grey!Harry.

_ "__It's the journey that counts."_

CHAPTER ONE

Harry Potter never did feel welcome at Privet Drive, not to the neighbors nor the children, not even his own flesh and blood family, the Dursleys, and so when the strange sealed letter arrived time after time addressed to him, he knew there was much more to his life than cooking for the Dursleys and living in his small old cupboard.

This was all confirmed when the great giant of a man, Hagrid was what he had told Harry, and he told him of things that he had never known before. A life for him hidden behind the curtains and he knew that he was going to grab this chance by the scruff of the neck. So he agreed to leave with Hagrid. To leave and to join this hidden world, to join the world of witches and wizards, to join the world of magic.

This is where our story starts. In the streets of London in which a young raven haired boy is being led towards a pub 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"This 'ere's the pub 'arry, it's the gateway to the wizarding worl' ye see!" beamed Hagrid to Harry. Hagrid lead Harry through the pub saying a gruff hello to the barkeep 'Tom'. There was barely anyone in the pub. Hagrid seemed surprised.

"So 'arry, I've been advised ta leave ya ta find yer own way, li'erally ye jes walk around Diagon Alley and whenever ye see a shop mentioned in yer list, ye jes enter and ask for the firs' year 'ogwarts supply's oh an' I'll be waitin' for ye in this 'ere pub, I'll jes open the way to Diagon Alley for ye, yeh'll see it in jes a minute…" He said to Harry while tapping a brick wall they had both approached with the same pink umbrella he had used to give Dudley a pig's tail, Harry wondered if that was what all wands looked like. But his thoughts were cut short as the bricks in the wall started to reform and move to create an opening and behind it Harry saw the greatest thing he'd seen in all his life and he couldn't help but let his mouth fall open.

"Well look 'ere 'arry, 'ere's yer key" He grunted as he dug out a small bronze key out of his pocket. "It'll let ye into yer vault at Gringotts which is the firs' place ye should go, off with yer 'arry, ye don' wan' an adul' _crampin' yer style _for yer firs' time in Diagon Alley." He chuckled in an amused but friendly tone and Harry couldn't help but quickly say bye and rush into Diagon Alley.

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.*1

At the head of all this madness which made Harry want to run into every shop was a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. It was slightly tilted and held a large engraving of the word Gringotts in the top of the building, below it was writing Harry couldn't quite make out from this distance. He wondered about his eyesight and whether there was any sort of magic that would help him sort out his visual problems.

As Harry began to come closer to the snowy white building he noticed two things the first was the smaller writing underneath the word Gringotts and that was...  
><em><br>Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed,<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

Harry realised it was a warning to thieves but he didn't have much time to think on it as the second thing he seemed to notice almost made him drop cold. It was, for lack of a better word, non-human. To Harry it looked like what he'd imagined Goblins would look like if they were real, but it just so happened that they were. The Goblin was about a head shorter than Harry; he had a swarthy clever face, and a long-no- extremely long nose. Completely black eyes and a sharp frown seemingly painted on to his face. He also happened to have extremely long fingers. Two of these Goblins stood outside the Gringotts gates each clad in a uniform of scarlet and gold. It was more like armour rather than a uniform.

As Harry approached to push the door open he found that the Goblins bowed to him, unusual, he thought. Bowing to someone only happened if you had gained their respect, Harry had only just come to this world, surely he hadn't made a good impression on them so early. But when they came back up from their low bows he noticed that they did not for a second look at him with respect. Rather hate. Harry was used to hate, but these Goblins hadn't even met him. Would he be just as hated here as he was at the Dursleys, he sure hoped not.

He pushed open the doors wanting to get away from the looks of hate but it seemed he'd just come out of the frying pan and into the fire, there were hundreds, hundreds of these small Goblins, most behind an ornate desk curving around the whole room, which was massive. Some were rushing to and fro through the room fetching keys, leading witches and wizards. Harry quickly got into a queue to enter his vault, there was only one man in front of him, he was wearing dark green robes, and they looked extremely strange to Harry, why would someone willingly wear a robe. He hoped it wasn't compulsory to wear them as he really did not like them, well at least for now.

Harry couldn't help but overhear the green clad man talking to the Goblin with extremely harsh words, almost lowering the Goblin beneath him, treating him like the Dursleys had treated Harry. Now thinking about it he seemed to notice many other people treating the Goblins in a simply deplorable manner. He could take a guess that the Goblins had such hate in their eyes because of this harsh treatment. He caught the name Parkinson from the man ahead of him and then the man was lead away, by one of the Goblins running about in the room.

Harry stepped forward, because of his miniscule size he was unable to look over the desk but the Goblin leaned forward and looked down at him with a clear sense of anger and preparedness for bad treatment. Harry decided he'd rather have some friends not enemies, even if they were Goblins.

"Name" Droned the Goblin, almost like a statement rather than a question.  
>"My name is Harry Potter, thank you. I was wondering if I could enter my vault, I have the key with me here."<br>The Goblin seemed a little shocked and Harry had no idea that it could be for anything other than the kind treatment and so he smiled back. It wasn't welcomed as the Goblin almost sneered at him.  
>"Welcome back to the Wizarding world Mr. Potter, your name is one known to many." Harry was confused, the Goblin <em>knew <em>him, and his name was known to many. What did that mean?  
>"GRIPHOOK!" Shouted out the Goblin, shocking Harry out of his thoughts. Another Goblin came running along and held his hand out for a key, Harry opened his hand in which the key was clasped, he noticed that it was <em>extremely <em>sweaty and he quickly wiped it on his clothes, and then handed the Goblin, Griphook, the key.  
>"Take Mr. Potter to his vault." Ordered the other Goblin.<p>

Griphook lead Harry through a door into a dark _cave _and in that cave a few feet ahead was a cart, like a mining cart, and also like a roller coaster. Griphook walked towards it and a lamp that was once with no light suddenly flamed up with light. Harry was shocked, was that magic, he was sure you needed a wand for magic. It was in the list.

"I thought you needed a wand for magic, Mr. Griphook." Harry inquired innocently but it was met with a sneer...  
>"Goblins do not share the same kind of magic as Wizards, Mr. <em>Potter<em>." He almost spat and he quickly jumped into the cart expecting Harry to jump in after him, which he did, Harry was about to ask another question, were it not for the sudden jolt of the cart and suddenly the cart was moving. Fast. In fact Harry thought it was more of a rollercoaster than anything else. For a few minutes it ventured deeper into the cavern. And then it stopped, just as Harry was starting to enjoy it. Griphook quickly climbed out of the cart seemingly unfazed compared to Harry who was extremely dizzy. Harry jumped out after him just as Griphook opened a great large door, probably to his vault. Harry would have appreciated the ornate carvings on the door but he was simply too dizzy to see them until a blinding light of Gold came out of the vault. In Harry's stupor he couldn't make what the blinding light was but after a few seconds he made it out to be Gold coins, lots and lots of Gold coins.

"This is mine?" Questioned Harry  
>"Every last Galleon." Replied Griphook<p>

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

AN: J Next chapter will probably be up in a week. Drop a review as it'd be great. Thanks for reading.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N:Thank you for the reviews.

The True Heir of Hufflepuff: I'm glad you think that J

Silent Song of Shadows: Don't worry it won't be a fanfic like that, the Goblins respect is going to have to be earnt by a lot more than that but I can tell you know they will play a large role later on in the series (because this isn't going to be just one fanfic)

**J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING; I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I CLAIM ONLY THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOTHING ELSE.**

_"__You'll never know love or friendship and I feel sorry for you."_

CHAPTER TWO

_"__This is mine?" Questioned Harry_

_"Every last Galleon." Replied Griphook_

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Harry was shocked. There was no other word for it. Griphook seemed to summon up a satchel out of nowhere and handed it to Harry.

"Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon (ʛ) and twenty-nine Knuts(₰) to a Sickle(ʂ)" Griphook said. "A galleon is worth £5.00 approximately. I shall leave it to you to decide then how much you'll need, the satchel is bottomless, it means you can drop as much money as you want into it."

Harry was grabbing Galleons and Knuts and Sickles for a few minutes dropping them into this magical satchel. He just couldn't believe he had money that was actually his own, he'd never had his own money before and the fact that he had money now just shocked him, and he'd always had to live by a few tough rules, and one of them was take things when you can because you'll never know when you'll be able to again. Harry had learnt this little rule from being a bit deprived from food at the Dursleys and when he was offered it he would take it, quick. Harry's final count was 165ʛ 12ʂ 24₰, he hoped it would cover the school necessities and his own needs; there was a lot of stuff he wanted to get for himself.

Griphook led Harry back into the cart and up to the Gringotts hall, and started to walk off. Although Harry had been raised in a practically abusive household, he did learn some manners and he quickly called out a thank you. Griphook stopped, turned and positively sneered at Harry. What had he done wrong, surely thank you wasn't a bad thing. But the Goblins still glared at Harry and if looks could maim then Harry would be screaming in pain. Harry quickly turned back and away, but he felt crushed, he'd not even spent an hour in the Wizarding world and he had already offended someone.

He stepped out of the grand doors to Gringotts just as a breeze came by and blew his hair upwards...

"Bless my soul, it's the Boy-Who-Lived, it's Harry Potter!" Screamed a man from a few feet away as he ran towards him.

"I'm Macmillan, Parker Macmillan, pleasure to meet you, oh bless my soul..." He blabbered as he shook hands with Harry. But it wasn't just him, within seconds; a huge crowd had surrounded him, all trying to get to shake his hands, to ruffle his hair, to kiss his cheek. It was truly annoying, he wanted to get away, away from this crowd and then he wanted to know why he was known. How did they know him? Surely it had nothing to do with the Goblin mentioning that he knew his name.

The names were flooding him, MacDougal, Diggle, Parsons, Burke, Brown, Abbot, Slughorn, Type and Shintley. But Harry really couldn't care to listen to them. From a young age he had been cramped into the cupboard under the stares and had learnt how to squirm through small spaces. His small stature helped with that as well, and he put his talent to action by squirming through their midst and away from them. He was running away and looking back when he ran straight into a boy around his age. He fell back and looked up clumsily, making sure that no one saw his scar which he had guessed was how people identified him as many in the crowd had asked to see it.

He was looking up at a tall, slender boy with a pale, pointed face, sleek blond hair, and ice grey eyes. The boy stuck his hand out to help Harry up and Harry gratefully grabbed it.

"First year as well I presume." He stated in a cold tone with his aristocratic nose held high in the air, Harry nodded and affirmative. "I am as well. The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You would do well to remember it." He said, almost as if he was reading a book, it was clearly memorised. "Have you gone to get your robes yet, I am on my way there right now, care to join me?" Harry smiled in reply, finally someone other than Hagrid that wanted to talk to him, not the _Boy-Who-Lived_.

"No I've not yet gotten my robes and I'm not quite sure as to where the shop is." Harry replied

"Well, I'll take you there, what's your name by the way, I haven't yet caught it." Draco asked

"Harry, my name's Harry." He said, quite cleverly leaving out the _Potter_, he didn't want anyone reacting like they just had again.

"What, no second name. How am I meant to know if you come from a proper family or not?" Draco scoffed.

Harry felt crushed, he could either tell the boy his second name or have him react or Draco would probably walk off...

"Potter, it's Potter" Harry whispered in a deflated tone.

Draco gasped and then quickly the cold facade he had before came back on, like a light switch.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry Potter, please call me Draco, friends do call each other by their first names after all." Draco said in a more kind tone then he had used during the whole conversation.

Harry was overjoyed; Draco didn't react badly, if you forgot about the gasp. He smiled as wide as he could.

"Well Draco, as long as you call me Harry." Harry quickly said, he didn't want to lose his first shot at a friend.

Draco started to walk Harry along to Madam Malkin's, the robe's store. They exchanged small talk about things like the weather until they were nearly at the door

"So where d'you play in Quidditch?" Draco said in a much kinder tone, he'd dropped the cold facade when Harry had started to call him Draco and by the time they got to the door they had been speaking almost normally although Draco still did have some restraint in his voice.

Harry was stumped, what was Quidditch, he'd heard snippets of conversations including the word Quidditch but what exactly was it.

"I don't actually know what Quidditch is." Harry mumbled, he didn't want to disappoint Draco

"What'd you mean you don't know what Quidditch is? Quidditch! Where'd you grow up? With muggles!" He scoffed in a disbelieving tone.

Harry knew that muggles were non-wizarding folk as Hagrid had put it.

"Actually, I was." He replied

"What, they put the _Boy-Who-Lived _with _Muggles_, what were they thinking."

"Yeah oh and what exactly does that mean, the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Draco stopped in his tracks.

"You really don't know anything do you?" He asked, rhetorically yet Harry still replied and affirmative.

"Well it all started on Halloween, the night You-Know-Who was destroyed..." Draco started to tell as they entered the shop. And inside he told Harry the story of his life.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Harry came out of Madam Malkin's more shocked than he had been since he'd found out about the Wizarding world. He was the saviour of the wizarding world. Him. But he was always just Harry, nothing more, sometimes less. Draco had enlightened him. He did seem to have some weird sort of prejudice against some wizards and witches though that Harry didn't understand, to Harry a wizard was a wizard and a witch was a witch but to Draco _Pureblood _wizards were above the rest. To Harry it sounded an awful lot like racism and discrimination. Harry didn't like racism at all but he didn't want to start an argument with Draco just now when they had started to bond as friends.

"So where do you still have to go?" Asked Draco

Harry got out his letter and skim read it quickly,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Well I have to go everywhere other than Madam Malkin's." Harry replied

Draco started to laugh.

"Well then, let's go!"

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

The duo had entered every store and bought everything they needed and more, and quite a large amount of books. Harry really did want to learn much more about magic, before he embarrassed himself. He'd done it quite a few times already. But they still had to go to the Magical Menagerie and Ollivander's.

They stood in front of the old rickety wooden building and pushed open the door as a bell rang to alert Ollivander of their entry, but no one was anywhere to be seen. There were stacks and stacks of thin boxes which presumably contained wands, but not a soul to be seen.

"Ah, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, here for your wands I presume. Well then let's start." Came a voice from nowhere closely followed by the appearance of an old man who Harry presumed was Ollivander.

"Let's start with you Mr. Potter, what is your preferred hand?" He asked

"I'm ambidextrous, Mr. Ollivander."

"Ah, it has been a long while since I suited an ambidextrous wizard. They're not very common you see."

The old man vanished into the stacks of wands coming back with a box.

"Elmwood, twelve and a quarter inches, slightly supple, great for charms but not very much so for transfiguration."

He held it out to Harry and Harry held it but it was quickly snatched back.

"No, no, that will not do. It's the wand that chooses the wizard Mr. Potter and this wand simply doesn't choose you."

Ollivander fetched another wand for Harry to try and then another and another and another.

"A tough customer, this is proving to be a great day." Said the old man.

Harry thought he was positively senile but he was getting worried, what if no wand _chose _him, what if he had to go back to the Dursleys and to Stonewall high. He didn't think he'd be able to do it, not after learning about Hogwarts.

"I wonder...it is possible..." muttered the old man to himself as he rushed to the far back of the store.

He came back with what looked to be a very old box.

"Holly and phoenix feather, Nice and supple, 11 inches. Try this Mr. Potter."

Harry grabbed it but yet again felt nothing. Ollivander took back the wand very happily.

"An extremely tough customer, how about I just help Mr. Malfoy here and then I'll be back to you." Ollivander suggested

And he went to do so, but surprisingly after another half an hour of trying to find a wand for Draco, Ollivander started to chuckle. A deep rasping sound. It wasn't nice but it sounded experienced, wise. If a laugh could sound like that?

He started to walk to the back of the store to a door hidden behind a few large stacks of boxes and he motioned for them to come with him.

"Well it seems that the wands here just won't accept you so you'll have to find the materials made for you and I will see to it that they are ready. Here is a collection of the woods I offer so all I want you two to do is to wave your hands above them until you find one that pulls you, and then do the same for the collection of cores I have in those jars to your right."

Harry cracked his fingers, this was exciting...

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Harry and Draco left Ollivander's as proud owners of two newly made wands. Harry's was Firewood and the wand contained two cores quite surprisingly, Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix Hair, it was 10 and a quarter inches, it was firm and unyielding and also quite small but Harry didn't mind as Ollivander had said that the wand would help Harry to extreme power, and he had to have extreme talent for a wand like this to have picked him, well to be honest he had picked the wand.

Draco had also acquired a freshly mad e wand and it was just as unusual as Harry's, actually using a mix of two woods and one core. It was something never tried before and Ollivander had revelled in the chance to make it. The core was that of Unicorn tail hair and the two woods were Hornbeam and Silver lime, which Ollivander had said would provide Draco not with power but with extreme precision. It was a slightly supple and pliable wand.

Harry and Draco left Ollivander's as confident wizards and strong friends. Their last stop was the Menagerie, that was directly in front of Ollivander's

Harry entered and instantly heard lots and lots of whispering, yet the shop had no one but the shopkeeper and the two boys. Harry told Draco he would go looking around and left towards the whispering as it was all in the same area and as he came closer and closer he began to hear more hissing in the words that contained an 's'. Almost like a snake. He didn't know that he was so spot on because as he turned the corner, there they were in all their glory. A load of snakes in cages. Hissing, but to Harry they were talking, he wondered if this was another thing magic brought to wizards, he had never encountered a snake before and as such he was quite shocked to them speaking, and it was starting to irritate him.

"Could you all please shut up?!" He reprimanded.

"Did he just ssspeak the ssnakessss tounge..."

"He did, he did, he ssspeaksss..."

"A ssspeaker..."

"Did you hear that, finally one who sssspeakss..."

Harry was shocked by the sudden sounds and their hissing only seemed to increase in volume until it was really hurting his ears. He looked at them, not wanting to speak and make them shout even louder, they were all hissing except one, one snake that was curled, head up staring back at Harry, it was obsidian black and it was practically calling out to Harry to take it as his pet, and he just couldn't deny the pull. It was beautiful, the snake. And because of that Harry picked up the cage and started to walk away yet the snake still didn't speak and Harry really couldn't be bothered to talk to it, his ears did after all really hurt. While walking to the counter to purchase the snake he remembered how the first few Hogwarts letters had come to him, through an owl. If all letters were transported through birds in the wizarding world then he needed one. Walking across the delivery bird aisle he saw an owl, snowy white and beautiful as well. He decided that would be his owl, and he picked up the owl's cage as well and went straight to the counter.

"Could I have this snake and this owl please, sir, and could I please have a snake care kit and an owl one if you do have them?" Harry asked as he placed the cages on the counter

"Yes that shouldn't be a problem, we do have the higher quality care kits and lower ones, which would you rather?" Said the shopkeeper

"Could I have the higher quality ones please?" Replied Harry.

"Of course, they don't come cheap though." Warned the shopkeeper.

"I don't think money will be a problem." Harry assured the man.

"Well that totals up to 54ʛ."

Harry was shocked, he only had 35ʛ, he didn't want to ask Draco for money as he didn't want to appear like a cheapskate and 19ʛ wasn't exactly a small amount of money. The Harry remembered how in the muggle world his Aunt sometime paid with a credit card, maybe wizards had a system like this.

"I'm sorry, I don't have enough Galleons on my right now, I was wondering as to whether I could sign something to pay from like a cheque or a credit card?"

The shopkeeper chuckled

"You're lucky I'm a muggleborn lad, no pureblood wizard would have understood a word you were just saying and yes we do happen to have a system like that. Just sign on this sheet I'll just get for you and we'll be done." He said as he reached for a piece of paper on a stack behind him.

He pushed it out to Harry who signed in the allocated point quickly and then a flash of light came from the paper.

"Well that's that, I hope to see you sometime soon Mister..." He looked at the paper for a name "POTTER!" he shouted "Harry Potter, oh it's great to see you my boy, you saved my family for me you did. I hope you've enjoyed your time in here; it is a bit smelly I have to say but...oh my where are my manners, I'm John Caster. Pleasure to meet you" He babbled as he stuck out his hand and Harry shook it, but quickly mumbled something about places to be and things to do and escaped the Menagerie. He didn't want to be surrounded by adoring fans.

Draco had not yet finished his search for a pet and Harry was fine with waiting as he looked at his new purchases. He placed the shrunken bag of care kits in his pockets, which were already full of shrunken bags. It was quite weird how the shopkeepers shrunk bags to be placed in pockets rather than carried around but Harry was quite happy about it, with the amount of stuff that he had bought he doubted he could have carried them all.

He looked at his new pets and he instantly just knew what he should name them.

"I'm naming you, my lovely snake, Sarseen, he did say you were a girl after all and you my lovely owl, you'll be called Hedwig."

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Thank you for readingggggg J, Drop a review, it only takes a second. I'm sure you must have noticed the Galleon, Sickle and Knut signs, and although the Sickle and Knut ones are not actually the originals I've placed them in this fanfic for the sake of easiness and to add more originality. Stay ready for the next chapter, I guarantee it'll be up by next Sunday. And don't forget to go vote on my pol, about what the fifth house's animal will be.


	3. The Dursleys

A/N: As always thank you for the reviews, your feedback and constructive criticism really mean a lot to me.

The True Heir of Hufflepuff: Thank you for your continued support, it means a lot.

Geetac: I'm sure many other people were wondering exactly the same thing, but I assure you there is a reasoning behind this that I just can't tell you about yet, continue reading and you'll find out.

**J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING; I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I CLAIM ONLY THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOTHING ELSE.**

_"__I'm not having one in the house, Petunia!"_

_CHAPTER THREE_

_"__I'm naming you, my lovely snake, Sarseen, he did say you were a girl after all and you my lovely owl, you'll be called Hedwig."_

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

The Dursleys were not happy about the current arrangement. They were not happy at all. They had sworn that they would stamp out the _Magic _out of their household when they took in the boy. Harry.

Petunia had always known, always. She always knew that Harry was going to be just like _her_, just like _Lily_. The perfect girl, a genius, good-looking, nice, sweet and a witch. Lily had everything, showered by her parents praise. She was always loved more than herself. Petunia knew she was being irrational, she knew deep, deep inside that their parents loved them both equally but she couldn't help but be jealous.

She knew that everything she had done to Harry was wrong. She treated him wrong; she never even gave him a chance to a proper life. She hated it, she naturally wanted to put the blame on Vernon but she knew that she was to be held at blame as well. Although she had never harmed Harry physically, she had watched Vernon do it, she had known Dudley bullied him but she let it go on. She didn't help Harry; she didn't try to make Dudley or Vernon stop. If anything she was the one to be most at blame.

She was his closest relative, he had no one in this world, not one single person and she was his _Aunt_, she knew she should have been there for him. She had been unjust and completely out of order and only now did she let that regret come out, at the time Harry got his letter. She was disgusted in herself. Letting out all these emotions, bringing back all these memories.

Her parents had never treated Lily with contempt or anger or disgust, she was a witch and they had never done anything wrong to her. Why did she do it? Why did she do this when she knew that Lily would have never done what she had done to Dudley? Lily wouldn't have abused Dudley, she would have protected him with her life.

Petunia started to see how inhumane she had become, how inhumane she _was_. She hadn't even gone to the funeral. Her sister's funeral; and she still hadn't gone. She hadn't gone. She was more of a monster than what she had thought Harry was. She was a monster and she deserved to be punished, she knew that. But no one willingly wants to be punished. If it can be avoided then she would avoid it. She would redeem herself. Yes. That was the way, she would redeem herself. For herself, for Harry, for Lily even for Dudley who she wanted to grow up better than she was, better than his father. She wanted him to be a man, not a spoilt boy as she had brought him up to be. She would redeem herself and she would start with Harry.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of snoring from Vernon, signifying that he was in deep sleep, she turned to the other side of the bed, placed her head on the pillow and slept.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

The smell of eggs and sausages filled the Dursleys household almost dragging the two boys of the house downstairs. Vernon and Dudley. Petunia was cooking this morning, Harry hadn't returned and she didn't know when he would or even if he would. To be honest if she were him as soon as she had gotten away she would never return.

She was so angry at herself, how had she let this happen, this abuse. This disgusting abuse. She was truly disgusted in herself.

CLANG!

She had dropped the frying pan, nothing had spilt but she had burnt herself and she screamed out in pain, the frying pan had fallen flat on her toes. And it hurt. A lot.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DROPPING OUR BREAKFA...Oh, it's you Petunia. Are you okay?" Vernon shouted out.

Wow. Even when he wasn't here Vernon wanted to hurl abuse at him. She was shocked, how had she been blind to this, under her very nose. In her own household. It was terrible of her. She had been blind to it, sightless, oblivious. Wow, she really was a monster. She called out that she was fine although she really wasn't. And she quickly set up the plates and breakfast and called them in.

They ate in silence, Vernon listening to the news. Dudley fidgeting, the pig's tail was still there. And Petunia imagined that it would be quite painful and irritating. They needed to go to a doctor about it, a private one. Or maybe...no...that was preposterous, surely she couldn't ask one of their kind. She couldn't ask a wizard or a witch.

There was a small clatter of letters falling to the floor in the corridor. Petunia went to fetch them, Vernon surely wasn't going to, Harry wasn't there and Dudley was stuffing his face with food, he surely wouldn't, so she did .

She came to the door, picked up the letters. Bills, Bills, Postcards, Back To School letters, The confirmation that Harry wouldn't be attending stonewall.

Harry was attending Hogwarts, he was a wizard. She wasn't surprised about it at all; she had known it couldn't be _beaten _out of him. Yet she had still let it happen, she sighed and started to head back to the dining room when there was a muffling of a few more letters falling to the ground. Oh how she hated it when the postman had to double back. Harry had to deal with this every day but Sunday. No post on Sunday's.

She picked up another pile of letters, more bills and a letter from Marge and...

Mr. Dudley Dursley  
>The Queen Bedroom<br>4 Privet Drive  
>Surrey, England<p>

It was an acceptance letter...to Hogwarts.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Ok, a cliffhanger, yeah, yeah, yeah. Dudley got accepted. What's going to happen now? I think you'll like it. As always review, it's only a click away. Sorry about the briefness of this chapter, it just was one that I couldn't really drag out. By the way please got to my profile and vote on the poll, it'd be very helpful for this story. It's about the Fifth House animal. Here's a hint about the animals.

_Draco Dormiens Nunguam Titillandus_


	4. Prelude

A/N: Once again thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews

Son of Whitebeard: Spot on guess about the dragons but there's more to it now go on and vote for your favourite Dragon on the poll, thanks for reviewing as well

Sorry guys, but this chapter is actually a prelude with prophecies not anything about the Dursleys yet but I can tell you now, you might like it when it comes about.

**J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING; I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I CLAIM ONLY THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOTHING ELSE.**

_ "__Broaden your minds, my dears and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!"_

CHAPTER FOUR  
>PROPHECIES<p>

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches  
>born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies<br>and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
>but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not<br>and either must die at the hand of the other  
>for neither can live while the other survives<br>the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, will be born as the seventh month dies

**Sybill Trelawney 1980**

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Built from the ground  
>An institution<br>A school of wizardry  
>Hogwarts<br>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Four houses named after the founders  
>Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw<br>The four houses of Hogwarts

Slytherin house of the snakes  
>Gryffindor den of the lions<br>Hufflepuff house of the badger  
>Ravenclaw nest of the eagle<p>

Four houses with characteristics  
>Students were shared between them<br>But year and year again  
>The founders noticed something<br>Something troubling  
>Something strange<br>And so they set out against it

They found a rivalry high  
>Between all houses underneath them<br>The lions hated the snakes  
>Just as the snakes hated the lions<br>The eagles hated the badgers  
>Yet the badgers did not hate back<p>

Hufflepuff house of the loyal  
>Was pushed to the bottom of the pile<br>Known as house of the outcasts

And as such Helga hatched a cunning and brave plan  
>For she was a seer and knew<br>That one day in the future  
>Connections would be strained<br>Houses would fall apart  
>Brother from Brother<br>Friend from Friend  
>The Houses would start a war<p>

To stop this the founders laid sleeping  
>A house known to none<br>But the hat that sorted the students  
>And their own selves<p>

The house was to come into action  
>When the connections nearly ripped<br>And at the head of this house  
>Would be a student that would bring them together<br>Forever

This student would work hard  
>Knit the houses back together<br>For he has the traits of  
>A badger<br>An eagle  
>A lion<br>A snake

He shall be the one  
>To knit them all together<p>

He'll rise from the fifth house  
>House of the beast<p>

The house  
>When awaken<br>Shall never again go to sleep

Draco Dormiens Nunguam Titillandus

**The Book of The Founders 1060 AD**

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Dark and Light  
>Have fought forever<br>None the victor  
>None the better<br>For one cannot win  
>As they are both Equal<br>Only the one  
>The Destined One<br>The Destined One shall end the battle  
>For he will be the victor<br>He will be the better

**The Prophecy Set in Stone  
>The Day of the Start of Magic<strong>

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Body of a Lion  
>Head of an Eagle<br>Head of a Lion  
>Body of an Eagle<p>

Known only as myth  
>And only as legend to<br>Those with magical talent  
>Known only as beasts<br>To the wizards

Two animals feared  
>and rare as they come<br>Together in the great country  
>Greece<p>

Though none have the traits of a Human  
>A human trait was found in the spawn<br>A young little being  
>Though known as a beast<p>

It favours riddles  
>and games of the tongue<br>It speaks the tongue of wizards  
>The tongue of Humankind<p>

The being shall be kept a secret  
>The being shall be kept away<br>Though one wizard destined to find it  
>Will bring it to the light of day<br>None shall be its master  
>But some shall be its friend<p>

At the passing of its seventh moon  
>The wizard shall find it in a cave<p>

The cave of Shadows  
>The cave of Riddles<p>

The Wizard shall find it then  
>Upon its seventh moon<br>The wizard shall find it there  
>In the cave of shadows<br>In the cave of riddles

**The Prophecy of the Being 1991**

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Okay, just prophecies. Sorry, but this had to be done, There are more prophecies yet to be told yet but there will be another prophecy chapter. Sorry if you thought this was going to be about Dudley. I promise it'll be in the next one. Drop a review as always, only a click away.


	5. 1,000,000 and a Trip to Ollivander's

A/N: As always thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Please do go vote on my poll J

Linda: Thank you very much, it means a lot to me that you reviewed.

autumngold: Thank you very much as well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as for Dudley, he's for the future, well actually he's in this chapter here but you know what I mean. And let's not forget about the blood protection at privet drive and with Petunia.

God of All: Thank you for your review, I hope you continue to read and enjoy

I love being a BookWorm: Thank you soooo much, that review really did make me happy.

whitebuffalowmn: Thank you for your appreciation of the prophecies, there's more where that came from, but that's for another chapter, not this one. J

Penny is wise: Thank you for your kind review, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters

Don't forget to go vote on my poll J

**J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING; I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I CLAIM ONLY THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOTHING ELSE.**

_"__I don't think you're a waste of space."_

CHAPTER FIVE

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Petunia Dursley steels herself for one of the toughest days of her life. She breathes in and out sitting in a cross legged position on her bed. In. Out. Inhale. Exhale. And she waits, she waits for the inevitable, the talk. She knew she had to have it and she had to have it today. Not tomorrow. Nor the day after, she couldn't put it off any longer. It was due back in three days after all and the owl had been pestering her every morning for the past few days. It would come in the morning, for thirty minutes, always that. Exactly, and then it would leave. Petunia assumed that it was waiting for a reply. But there was just one problem.

She was completely willing to have Dudley sent to Hogwarts and she was sure Dudley would be too, after a bit of softening up and bribery. She hated how that was the only way to get through to her son. Through bribery. It was quite despicable; it made no compliments to how she had raised him.

Harry had arrived six days ago now, it was nearing a week. He had stuck himself in solitude in his room and didn't come out for anything except the toilet. Not even chores. She had forced herself to be kinder to him. She hadn't been able to get a proper word out of him but over the past nearly week she had been giving him four _proper _meals a day. Not the scraps like she had been before. Wow. She was a disgusting person, but, no. She had to forget about what she had done and focus on the future, on what she planned to do. For the good of Harry and Dudley. Not for herself. For Harry and Dudley.

She breathes in once more and looks up at the clock; he should be here in a few minutes she thinks to herself as she continues to breathe in and out, albeit in a bit more panicked fashion. The problem was that Vernon and Dudley know nothing about the letter. Nothing. And the duty falls on her to tell them, but first, Vernon, because if she can't convince him, then she won't convince Dudley.

The click of the door opening stuns her out of her thoughts and then the soft closing of the door relieves her, if only a little. At least he's not angry or frustrated, it must have been a good day at work.

She slowly starts to clamber off of the bed and down the stairs. She can hear Vernon asking Dudley about his day and then insulting Harry a little. It was a normal occurrence. No need to worry. She hears Vernon's favourite chair recline as he sits down and hears him asking for the remote from Dudley and then just as she opens the door to the living room to enter, she hears the news channel come on. Still everything was completely normal. She takes one last breath, and then she enters.

"Dudley, could you leave the room, for just a few minutes, me and your Dad need to talk about some stuff. Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong, Diddyki-" She refrains from calling him by his nickname, she needed to make him less, childlike and more like a teenager that would hopefully grow into a man, at this rate, he'd grow into Vernon Jr. And if she continued to call him by his nicknames then he would grow into an obese pig. Not the man she wanted.

Dudley starts as if to argue but Vernon gives him a look, not promising grounding or any punishment, rather more promising reward if he left. Yes, that needed to stop too if Dudley was to grow into a man. Dudley quickly walks out of the room, actually, it was rather slow, and more of a trudge. Rather like a troll.

"What is it Pet, what's so important that Dudley can't be in here, is it about _the boy_." Vernon questions.  
>"No, no. It's about Dudley, and his school"<br>"Yes, I think we ought to talk about that as well, I think the teachers are giving Dudley lower grades so as to be harsher on him because he's such an advanced child, I think we should have a talk to them about giving him the grades he deserves." He states rather seriously  
>"No, no Vernon." She lets out a sigh, as Vernon looks at her curiously "I think it's best if I show you."<p>

Out of her apron pocket she picks out the letter. _The _letter. Dudley's letter. And she hands it to Vernon, who quickly scans the front and slips out the letter; he scans that letter as well. His face gradually getting redder and redder, actually the better colour is a pink turning to purple. She could practically see the steam pouring out of his nose.

"It's the boy isn't it, he's _infected _Dudley hasn't he, hasn't he, oh he'll get it for this. I'm going to make sure he won't have arms to cast you know what with." Vernon whispered in a deadly tone.

Petunia quickly places an arm on Vernon's shoulder.

"It's just that Vernon...I think Dudley should go as well." She said, just as Vernon heard this he slapped Petunia's hand off of him.  
>"You think what! WHAT!"<br>"I think we should let Dudley go as well, he's already got it in him, we can't do anyth-"  
>"Shut up! Shut up! He will not be going, even if it's over my corpse, you silly bitch."<br>"Vernon, Vernon please understand, he's alre-"  
>"I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear a word you want to say."<br>"Vernon, plea-"  
>"It's the boy and you, and now Dudley. It's YOU as well, you and your blasted sister and their MAGIC!" He spat "You, you took it from your family; your family was infected by it. And now you've infected mine. You and your disgusting filth. The Boy. Your Sister. You. And now you've done it to Dudley as well, you've made him just as disgusting as you; you've made him into filth, a freak. A FREAK! Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting! I'm leaving. I'm not coming back until you get rid of this filth and sort yourself out. I am leaving, you disgusting filthy whore!"<p>

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Dudley was shocked. His parents actually didn't want to involve him in a conversation. They were going to have a _private _conversation. It was weird. And Dudley noticed that his mother had refrained from using his nickname. That was weird as well, why would she do that if it wasn't something important. And he was willing to bet £100 that it was a _very _important conversation. And just as always with anything like this, he would eavesdrop. Just like always, but just this once he'd hear more than talk about wages and bills, this time he would hear about himself, and his future.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Harry sat in solitude in his cramped cupboard just as Vernon entered the house, out of all of them he hated Vernon the most, more than Dudley, Petunia even Piers, Dudley's friend who took extreme pleasure in kicking him in the privates again and again and again. Yes, he really hated Vernon Dursley.

Harry got back to reading quickly. He was really enjoying it, all this reading, all this learning. Draco had told him to not come to the train without reading every single page, of every single book. And Harry was going to do just that and just as he was about to continue he was interrupted once more, and this time it was shouting, very loud, very angry shouting, from Vernon Dursley and it wasn't towards him.

Harry rushed out of his cupboard to see the living room door closed and Dudley behind it eavesdropping as Harry planned to do. Harry plonked himself beside Dudley, to eavesdrop. But it didn't really count as eavesdropping if they could hear it from up stairs. Harry started to wonder whether he needed to come downstairs to hear this. But there was no point in going back up and so he stayed, and he heard every single word.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Harry and Dudley shared a look, both shocked, and both curious. They were both on other sides of the door and as such when the living door was slammed open and Vernon stepped out, the door hit Dudley, smack in the centre of his face. Vernon looked down at the groaning Dudley and then with no remorse he kicked him and stomped up the stairs to pack his bags.

Harry was next to Dudley in seconds, although he didn't like him. Dudley was family and as the old phrase went _If we share an enemy then let's be allies_ to be honest Harry really couldn't remember what the actual phrase was and he wasn't bothered about remembering either. Dudley was bleeding from the nose and seemed to be out cold. Harry quickly nursed Dudley onto his back and checked for his breathing.

Within seconds Petunia was there, she gasped in shock but didn't interfere with Harry. Which was just what Harry _didn't _want, he didn't like this pressure on him, not at all.

Suddenly the stomping from the stairs followed by a lighter stomping of a bag behind it came rushing down the stairs. It was Vernon, because who else could it be. He gave them one look. One cold frosty look, and then pushed the door open, stormed out off to the car and left. He left the house.

Harry didn't have time to let his mind register this but I'm sure that if he did he would be jumping with joy.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Petunia Dursley was sat on her bed, just like Harry was sat on his and just as Dudley sat on his. All separated between walls. Well technically, they were split between walls and a staircase. A staircase. They'd kept him in a cupboard. How disgusting was she.

But she really couldn't be bothered to even think about that. More she wanted to think about what had happened today, she wanted to think about how Vernon had left. But there was something strange, her _husband _had left, left her. Surely that should be painful. But try as she might she couldn't muster up any tears, try as she might. But the one emotion she could feel was relief. She was relieved that her husband had left her. And no it wasn't because she could now send Dudley to Hogwarts, no. She was relieved because she didn't love him, she didn't love him. There was only one option she could take now, he'd left her, she was happy about it, it was better for Harry, for Dudley. Yes, she knew what she had to do.

Petunia Dursley was going to take the perfect option, she was going to go back to Petunia Evans, and that meant a divorce. And she was prepared.

Meanwhile Harry sat on his bed in the tiny cupboard, thinking as well. He would have much preferred to be reading but he had a big matter to be thinking about. Two, actually. First and foremost was the little tidbit that Dudley was a wizard, Dudley. One of the thickest people Harry had ever known, was a wizard. It was quite surprising.

How would it work, would he go to Hogwarts? It seemed like he would, well Harry was certain that Petunia was up for sending him to Hogwarts. That was strange in itself; only just over a week ago she had been screaming her lungs out about Hagrid coming to fetch Harry.

There seemed to be only one path. Dudley was going to Hogwarts. Whether Harry liked it or not; what if they were put in the same house, or in the same dorm? What then, would he have to deal with Dudley's bullying for another seven years of his life as well. Would Dudley's bullying follow him forever? No, he wasn't going to let that happen. The bullying was going to stop, and Harry would make sure of that.

And then there was the matter that Vernon had left. He'd left. Oh how happy that mad Harry. It really did fill him with joy. He couldn't be bothered to deal with him ever again. He sincerely hoped that he never came back again. But his aunt was still Vernon's wife; he wouldn't leave her would he? Would he? He'd abused a child, Harry didn't think it was too much of a stretch to say that Vernon would leave her forever...

Dudley as well was thinking. Thinking about what he'd heard...He was a wizard. He was like Harry. Like the freak. How did that even make sense. If Dudley was one of them then it wasn't a freaky thing to be. But that meant that Harry wasn't a freak either. Come to think of it Dudley had never thought of Harry as a freak, more like he'd always been intrigued by Harry and he'd always wanted to make his father happy, and he always wanted to squeeze this _magic _out of Harry. He always felt interested and connected to it. Maybe this was why. He was a wizard, Harry was a wizard, Harry wasn't a freak.

Now that his father was gone, maybe he could be a little kinder to Harry, after all Dudley wasn't stupid, no matter how stupid he did look. He knew, he knew his father wouldn't be coming back, not tomorrow, not the day after, not ever. And at that moment Dudley also made a promise to himself. He would be kinder to Harry, no matter how hard it was. After all, Harry was to be the only person he knew in this new magical world.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

The smell of pancakes filled 4 Privet drive and almost instantaneously Dudley was down the stairs to where his mother was cooking. He had giant black bags under his eyes, showing he hadn't even got a minute of sleep. Just like Petunia herself. Harry was in the dining room in a few minutes as well. Black bags plaguing his eyes as well. It had been a very long while since Harry had entered the dining room, Petunia assumed he had because Vernon wasn't here any longer. Maybe Harry would open up to her now. She knew it wouldn't be easy. No not easy at all but this in itself was a step, a step forwards. She was shocked out of her thoughts by something strange...

"Morning Harry." Mumbled Dudley.

Harry looked quite shocked as well, he did ignore Dudley though. Petunia didn't step in though, and she didn't mumble a good morning either. She was sure it would be best for her to say good morning but she just couldn't do it, it was going to take some time until they were comfortable in talking to each other.

She set three plates and placed the pancakes and the sides on every plate to make it clear that Harry was welcomed and equal. Maybe she wasn't prepared to talk but she was prepared to be just and fair. Dudley sat down in his normal seat at the left side of the four seater table, Harry on the right and then Petunia sat where Vernon would usually sit, at the head of the table.

They ate in silence, it was quite delicious.

"Harry, as you know, Dudley is a wizard as well and we'll need to head to Digin Alley, I think? I was wondering as to whether you'd like to come with us?" Petunia asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
>"Diagon Alley." Corrected Harry.<br>"Yes, yes Diagon Alley that's it, so what do you think, and Dudley what do you think?"  
>"Yeah mum, let's go. I want to see what it's like." Said Dudley in a slightly too excited tone.<br>"I'll go." Says Harry right after.  
>"Thank you, Har-"<p>

Petunia doesn't get to finish her sentence as the small conversation comes to a stop with Harry leaving the table and heading to the cupboard. She still hadn't done anything about that, she kind of needed to.

"Dudley, what do you think about all of this? You want to go don't you? Say whatever you want, you won't get punished and you don't need to impress Vernon." Says Petunia to her oversized son.  
>"I...I want to go mum, but, I don't know what I'll do, I know nothing about this world. I don't know what I'll do." He replies in a more intelligent voice than usual.<br>"Dudley, we'll face this together, as a family. Let's just start it first." She replies

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Harry stands in front of Gringotts a second time. But this time he doesn't walk alone, no, he walks with his relatives. He doesn't regard them as family...yet.

"This is the bank; I think they have exchange from pounds to Galleons. If you need anything extra, I'll give you it." Harry monotones.  
>"Thank you Harry." Says Petunia as they start to walk towards the entrance. Coming closer to the building Dudley noticed the Goblins and it seemed like he was going to head over and <em>poke <em>one of them, but Petunia's hand was out on his shoulder very quickly. She gripped and dragged him into Gringotts.

They head towards the counter, and Petunia looks towards the Goblin.

"Name?" Asks the goblin  
>"Petunia. Petunia Evans .I'd like to make an accou-, vault, and I'd like to exchange some money, please" She requests<br>"Petunia Evans. That name already has a vault, already containing money, I don't have time for human's foolish games, I'll have someone take you down to your vault. SHARPAXE!"

A young looking goblin is there in seconds and although Petunia looks surprised and wants to ask questions, the goblin-Sharpaxe-leads them away. They're in a cart within seconds and the quick movement shuts Petunia up.

They venture quite a bit deep into the caves, not as deep as Harry had in his original journey. The cart starts to slow down and the goblin eagerly jumps out of the cart. And waits by a nearby vault, number 1653.

"Petunia Evans. Step up for your blood test." Says Sharpaxe.  
>"Blood test, why?" She asks shocked<br>"To check your authenticity of course, please step forward and place your thumb on the allocated pin on the vault door." He replies, surprised that she didn't understand at first

Petunia steps forward to place her thumb on the pin on the door. She softly hisses as it takes a little blood.  
>"I don't believe I've ever acquired a vault." She states towards sharpaxe<br>"Of course not, Lily Potter left 200,000 ʛ for you, the equivalent of £1,000,000."

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Petunia was quite shocked. No, she was very shocked. Lily, the person she had hated all her life and she'd been jealous of for years. Had left her £1,000,000, enough for her to live a great life with Harry and Dudley. If Harry wanted to of course, and she wouldn't need Vernon anymore. No more relying on another person.

They were now entering _Ollivander's_, the shop for wands. Dudley was getting his wand. His wand that would make him fully a wizard. She could remember a time when she would have been outraged about her son even touching a magical object. And this was the most important magical object to a wizard. Now she was proud of her son for coming into this world with acceptance, she never would have expected him to be actually interested in it.

Mr. Ollivander was currently searching for a wand for Dudley, it was proving to be a tough challenge for him. Harry looked quite surprised about that but a few moments later he was even more surprised.

"How about this, maybe, maybe. You are related after all. Holly and Phoenix feather, Nice and supple, 11 inches. Maybe."

He hands the wand to Dudley, and suddenly a bright light comes out from it, not a necessarily extreme amount of light but a very powerful one.

"Interesting, very interesting..."

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Ok, ok, I know this was a really rushed chapter, sorry about that but it is what it is. I know some of you might think that Harry will let Dudley and Petunia into his good books straight away but that won't be happening. Go vote on my poll. Favourite, Follow and Review, it is always appreciated. Next chapter will probably be up in a week's time, but if I'm lucky I might get it up tomorrow. Thank you for reading. Go vote on the poll, it'll probably only be up for a few more days, go, go, go, it's on my profile page.


	6. Platform 9 34 and some Wizard Chess

A/N: Thank you as always for the favs, follows, reviews and thank you for voting on my poll.

CatWriter: Yeah, it is different, your ideas are pretty good but I've got to say, that isn't how it is. Dudley just got the wand because it was there, because it chose him. I'm sorry but I don't have a super interesting plot twist in the background, it is still a wand after all.

Penny is Wise: Thanks for your continued support. And yes that is exactly what I'm aiming to do. J But, sorry the _walrus _might make another appearance ;)

Spk: Thank you, It's what I'm aiming for, thanks for reviewing.

**J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING; I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I CLAIM ONLY THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOTHING ELSE.**

_"__IIIIIIIII"_

CHAPTER SIX

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Harry Potter sits silently reading on his bed. In his new room, his aunt had decided Harry needed to move into a bedroom and as such had moved him in to Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley hadn't even made a fuss, Harry had been surprised by that, but with all that was happening, Harry hadn't really taken notice of it.

But back to his book, It was called 'The Tales of Beedle The Bard'. It was in what you could call, limited edition, 7 Galleons which Harry supposed was _extremely _expensive compared to other books he had bought that hadn't even reached a single Galleon. It was a great read though. Especially the last tale in the book. The Tale of The Three Brothers.

Harry had really enjoyed the story and read it multiple times, it wasn't long at all. He had been intrigued by it and wanted to learn more on Death, of the Three Brothers and most especially he wanted to learn about the Elder Wand. Surely it couldn't be better than his own wand. After all Ollivander had said. Harry resolved to ask Draco and shut the book throwing it into his trunk.

Ah yes, his trunk he remembered with a start. He was meant to be packing, after all. He and Dudley would be catching the train today. What was weird about it though was the platform, 9 ¾ it read on his ticket that he had acquired from Hagrid while going back to Privet Drive. It said the same on Dudley's ticket which had come through owl. It had shocked his aunt quite a bit when the owl flew in onto her shoulder, but she quickly took the letter and the owl had flown off.

Harry jumped off the bed. And then quickly grabbed everything he could to throw into the trunk. Everything would fit of course, he and Dudley had purchased Semi-Never Ending trunks. Which would take a very large amount of books and clothes and all manner of things yet still not be full, but whenever you wanted something it would fly to the top of everything else and you could take it away. So Harry didn't bother to keep it neat, rather he just started to play around aiming the clothes he had into the trunk from different corners of the room. His clothes, yes. That was another thing his aunt had done, before leaving Diagon Alley they had headed off to Gringotts and she had taken a large sum of Muggle money. Which she purchased multiple items of clothing for Harry and also for Dudley. She said that she wouldn't have her family looking bad.

Yes, she had addressed him as family, not a relative. Not a scavenging orphan. No she had addressed him as family. Harry still didn't think of her nor Dudley in such a close way but he found himself wanting to more and more every day. He found himself hoping that maybe things could be resolved betweeen all of them and maybe they could make a family.

After quickly throwing things from all around his room into the trunk, he shut it with a bang. Then he quickly got back to reading his books. He had just moved on to his potions book. That he found really interesting, more so than all the other subjects. Except charms, he felt a certain connecion to charms.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Dudley was also reading, he was reading up on Transfiguration. His mother had told him to buy a lot of books other than those just for curriculum so that he wouldn't come into the wizarding world as a clueless freak, apparently there was a lot of predjudice. He was reading up on 'Animagus's'. And it was one of the most interesting things he had ever read. Admittedley, he did struggle a bit on language as not all the words were easy to understand , but he understood the basics of the fact that an animagus was something that shouldn't be attempted unless under supervision. Maybe they taught it at Hogwarts.

Dudley had already packed his trunk, not neatly mind you. But he had packed it in his excitement to go to let me tell you, he was excited, more than he had been for anything else in his life, he really wanted to go now but oh well, they would be off for Kings Cross in an hour or so.

Dudley was also playing around with this new to he had bought, Wizards Chess. He found it very amusing how the chess team were loyal to their own user and would help him with his moves, he hadn't played against anyone real yet but one time he would let the black chesspieces decide their own moves and he would play with the white pieces and the next go he would do the opposite. He was really enjoying the game, and it seemed like the chesspieces had taken a liking to him. They would often argue from the other sides of the board. Dudley found it quite funny. Actually he liked every single piece although he did prefer the black chesspieces as they seemed better. Except for one, he _hated _the white horse. It was the most annoying piece on the board and Dudley would make it his personal duty to get him off of the board as soon as he could. He was getting quite good, and not that he knew it because he hadn't played against a real person. He was going to be a fearfully good chess player.

Dudley was going to enter the wizarding world at least a little prepared. Yes, that is what he would do.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

The family are in a large taxi. A peugeout. Off to Kings Cross, the two young boys in the back, Harry Potter and Dudley _Evans_, fidget in excitement while the elder, Petunia Evans sit's in between the two. They're all reading. Petunia reads 'A Muggle Guide to Parenting Wizarding Children' by Beryll Willscott. The raven haired boy, Harry, reads 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander. The rather more large boy, Dudley, reads 'The Secrets of Wizards Chess: Guidebook One' by Canes Flint.

All three seem intensley interested in their books and as such they don't realised they've arrived at the station until the driver opens up the door and coughs quite loudly. Petunia mumbles an apology and passes him the money while ushering the children towards the station. The raven haired boy seems to be more reluctant to listen to her while the blonde is much more willing.

Petunia leads Harry and Dudley to the wall between platform 9 and platform 10.  
>"Mum, where's platform 9 ¾ ?" Asks Dudley.<br>"Look you two, all you need to do is run at the wall, that one right there. Don't worry, you'll go right through it, I remember from when I was a kid." She replies while pointing to the wall between the two platforms.

Dudley aims his cart towards the wall and runs without any restraint with Harry quite close behind him. Petunia sighs, happily though. At least Harry isn't the shy scared boy anymore, he would now talk to her sometimes and he would laugh and smile at the TV or at a book he was reading while she was there. These displays of emotion really meant something to her.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express,eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, he and Dudley had made it through. Dudley was staring with awe at everything just like Harry was.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.  
>"Give us a look, Lee, go on."<br>The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd with Dudley trailing behind him until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first along with Sarseen and Gooley (Dudley's Owl) then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. Dudley was doing much the same with his own trunk.

Petunia also saw the sights but she was quickly shocked when she noticed Harry and Dudley were no where to be seen. They must have ventured off on their own. She quickly rushed through the bustling crowd to get to Harry and Dudley.

She spotted them near the end of the platform slowly trying to get their trunks into a compartment and failing. She rushed up to them placing her hand on their shoulders.  
>"You boys shouldn't have run off like that, you don't know what could have happened. Now let me get your trunks into the compartment." She said, just as Harry shrugged her hand off of his shoulder.<p>

Petunia helped them get their trunks into the compartment and gave Dudley a kiss atop the head. She went to do the same to Harry, but instead he just ducked away and gave her a small hug. It was very fast and quick but it meant _everything _to her. Maybe they were going to get somewhere.

Harry and Dudley entered the train and sat down in the compartment. Each on opposite sides of the table. An awkward silence filled the room.

"D'you wanna play a game of Wizards Chess Harry?" Asks Dudley  
>"Um…no, actually. Yeah…sure, why not." Harry says while Dudley quickly sets it out. He'd packed it into his sidebag to make lefe easier if he wanted to play.<p>

Harry took white and Dudley took black. And they started their game. Dudley seemed to have some sort of vendetta against the white horse of Harry's and it was off the board within a few turns. Just like the rest of Harry's pieces were in a few more. Dudley was good, really good. His pieces cheered when the white king piece was taken out and the white pieces moaned about them not getting Dudley.

Harry challenged Dudley to another game and Dudley gladly accepted. He was better than Harry at something and it seemed like he was a lot better. Maybe he wasn't an idiot like some of his teachers had called him. Not to his face of course.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

They were midway through their fifth game when the train started to move. They paused to look out of the window where Harry's aunt, was still standing outside. They waved at her and she back, but Harry only waved once or twice.

As she faded out of sight the compartment door opened revealing a blonde haired, pale skinned boy.

"Hey Draco, come in." Says Harry

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Thanks for reading, next chapter will be the rest of the train ride, the sorting and maybe even the dorm rooms, but until the next chapter. As always go vote on my poll, it's only going to be up until the next chapter release. And it'd be great if you checked out my other fanfic 'Apus Malfoy' and please go check out 'The True Heir of Hufflepuff' he's a great writer.

Review Favourite and Follow. It only takes a second. But also Review with what house you think Dudley should be in, I am still undecided on that. By the way, I'm looking for a Beta so if you would be willing or know someone could you please tell me, it'd be great.

Thanks.


	7. The Sorting Ceremony

A/N: Thank you as always for the favs, follows, reviews and thank you for voting on my poll. No more voting because the poll has ended. Thank you.

God of all: Thank you so much, that means a lot to me

Son of Whitebeard: No, Dudley won't be a death eater. For a few reasons.  
>1-I have different plans for him in the future<br>2-He's a muggleborn

HpHgPjGone: Thank you, I assure you I will keep writing. Dudley might or might not end up friends with Draco but there is always the issue of pureblood supremacy sooo...Thank you for telling me where you'd like Dudley to be, to be honest I was planning along those lines.

WeberCode: It's a bit early to be thinking of a sequel but there will be one. I'm planning to have 7 fanfics including this one in the series.

Splash of Silver on Mountain: Well thank you for reading on, and I hope you like the next few chapters. I'm glad that you read it as well, thank you.

**J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING; I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I CLAIM ONLY THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOTHING ELSE.**

_"__I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me"_

CHAPTER SEVEN

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

"Hey Draco, come in." Says Harry

And that's exactly what Draco does. He walks in and sit's right next to Harry. Inclining his head to Dudley.  
>"Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." He intones towards Dudley in the tone that he had at first used with Harry on the first time they met. He also sticks out his hand as to shake.<p>

"Dudley, Dudley Evans. Nice to meet you too" Dudley says as he sticks out his hand.

Draco's hand instantly pulls back before Dudley can make contact.  
>"This is that Dudley, your <em>cousin<em>. And you're playing chess _together_." Draco asks clearly to Harry  
>"Yeah, Draco, it is. I know I told you some stuff, but things have changed, over the break. A lot of things happened, no...that's an understatement."<p>

Harry continued on in telling Draco all about his break and about what had happened. About how Vernon had left. About how Dudley was a wizard. About how his aunt had changed. About everything. Absolutely everything. Draco listened intently, not daring to interrupt Harry, for Harry was one hell of a good storyteller.

While Harry was telling his story, Dudley was staring at the chess board. He'd just been rejected a handshake. He knew what that meant. It was very disrespectful. It was like this Draco, felt that Dudley was lower than him. Dudley wouldn't have known why if he hadn't bought multiple out of curriculum books. But for this he knew. Draco was most probably a pureblood. And as a muggleborn himself, Dudley knew that sometimes purebloods would hate people like him.

To be quite honest, he understood where they were coming from. There were people like him coming in and changing the wizarding world. It wasn't great but then again he didn't want to be hated so he decided something just then. He would be the man to end pureblood supremacy. Now, how he would do that. Even he didn't know.

Harry had just about finished his story telling when Dudley had finished his silent thinking.

"I will be civil to him. For you Harry, no other reason. But he's one of _them_. You know..."  
>"Draco, please. A wizard is a wizard and a witch is a witch." Harry replies<br>"You don't understand Harry. Things are different."  
>"No Draco I understand. But it's wrong. I'm not even a pureblood. So why?" Harry smugly states<br>"You're different Harry...They are mor-"  
>"I'm just as different as Dudley."<br>"Muggleborns don't understand this world Harry. They just don-"

Draco is interrupted by Dudley coughing. Draco seems quite outraged that Dudely would dare cough in his presence, as if Dudley had some sort of disease.

"Play a game of wizards chess with me. I'll show you how much I understand this world." Dudley says  
>"I don't want to play with yo-" Draco starts as if to rant.<br>"Draco...For me, can you please, just one game." Harry practically pleads

Draco looks to Harry then back at Dudley, and then once more. He then sighs, and nods his head in acceptance. Quickly gathering up all the white pieces and setting them up just as Dudley did for the white pieces. And they played. It was a ferociously competitive game. They both had similar talents at wizard chess, unlike Harry. But in the end the game ended at stalemate, after which Draco challenged Dudley to another game, and then another and then another. It was there that a small, not very mutual but a small friendship began nonetheless.

Harry smiled inside, he was proud that they, Draco and Dudley had started to be civil. And he was happy at how Dudley hadn't responded by shouting or attempting to pummel Draco. Instead he had invited him to a game of chess. Oh how Dudley was changing.

Draco and Dudley were halfway through their seventh game, and at this stage Harry was talking to the both of them about Quidditch which he had read up on at Privet Drive. So had Dudley and it seemed like Draco was an avid fan of Quidditch. It was a good conversation and quite nicely, for Harry at least, Draco and Dudley might exchange a few words. Albeit Draco was a bit restrained.

Then the door to the compartment whizzed open with a soft breeze coming in and flipping a few of the chesspieces which roared in outrage. Dudley and Draco turned with venomous glares towards the door and towards who had opened the door. It was a plump round boy. He looked quite distressed. Dudley was about to shout out at him, so was Draco if it wasn't for Harry kicking the both of them from under the table. Harry then proceeded to ask the boy what was wrong. It had turned out that he had lost his toad, Trevor. And quite fortunately the toad had come hopping into the compartment that Harry, Draco and Dudley resided in. And after the pleasant coincidence, Harry invited the boy to sit down with them and so he did. And one more friendship was forged on that day. A friendship with Neville Longbottom.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

The train had nearly come to a stop, just like Dudley and Draco's chess game had come to a stop earlier on. Each one of the four boys recognised the need to change into their school robes. Quickly. And so they did and they quickly rushed out after the many students leaving the train. They had all left their trunks and stuff in the compartment with the promise that they would be moved to their rooms.

They stepped out of the train to a blissful breeze and a loud shouting.Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"  
>Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.<br>"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"  
>Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, who had happened to lose his toad once more sniffed once or twice.<br>"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
>There was a loud "Oooooh!"<p>

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
>"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Draco were followed into their boat by Neville and Dudley.<br>"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.  
>"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.<br>"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
>She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of 4 Privet Drive in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.<p>

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.  
>"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."<p>

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.  
>"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Draco<p>

He didn't get his answer as McGonagall returned quickly and ordered them into a line which she ushered into the great lined them up. The great hall was a work of art. It was beautiful. There wer floating candles in the air. Beautifully carved wooden tables, four of them. All surrounded by students, each wearing the Hogwarts robes. One for Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Harry assumed.

At the very top of the great hall, there was another large table at which sat the members of staff. And infront of it was a three legged stool with a hat rested atop it. The hat seemed to be shaking and then suddenly out of nowhere it burst into song.

_"__Welcome to Hogwarts  
>New students and old<br>My name's the sorting hat  
>As some of you may know<em>

_My duty is simple  
>My duty is clear<br>First years come in  
>Every single year<em>

_Just like they did do  
>A thousand years ago<br>I'd split  
>I would quarter<em>

_Each child to a house  
>Each child to one of the four<em>

_One house is to Godric  
>Protector of the school<br>Brave and Chivalrous lie there  
>Qualities of Nerve and Daring<br>The house of Gryffindor_

_One house is to Rowena  
>Brains of the institution<br>The wise and the Learners lie there  
>Qualities of Wit and Those of ready mind<br>The house of Ravenclaw_

_One house is to Helga  
>Glue of the four, Holding them together<br>Where once they would fall  
>Just and Loyal are there qualities<br>The house of Hufflepuff_

_One house is to Salazar  
>Sneaky planner for the school<br>The cunning and conniving lie there  
>Witty and Smart are but few of their qualities<br>The house of Slytherin_

_Now young children  
>First years of the next year<br>My job is to sort you  
>Split you up<br>Sort you_

_So come on up  
>and put me on<br>I'll show you what I do  
>Not one secret you can hide from me<br>So I can sort you true_

_So step on up  
>And try me on for size<br>I'm the sorting hat  
>Let's see what I will find"<em>

An applause instantaneously fills the great hall. Students whispering about the song, but out of a sudden the hat pipes up again.

_"But this year it is different  
>Four will not be the answer<em>

_I was told when I was young  
>When I was newly sewn<br>To wait for the sorting  
>The time it shall begin<em>

_So let me tell a story  
>A story hidden away<br>The story of the fifth house  
>House of the Dragon<br>House of the Vipertooth_

_Back a thousand years ago  
>The four founders decided<br>One day all would crumble  
>All would be divided<em>

_Houses turn away  
>A school split in four<br>And so they hatched a cunning plan  
>A plan to save it all<em>

_Helga saw the future  
>And set it all in play<em>

_Godric planted a protector  
>For when he was old and weak<em>

_Rowena planted a room  
>A room that all could seek<em>

_Salazar made the plan  
>The plan of the five houses<em>

_When the founders grew old  
>And tired<br>They gave me the plan  
>The plan for me to sort<br>Forever in four houses_

_Until the one day came  
>They said that I would know<br>And so they spoke true  
>I know today is the day<br>Some come on friends  
>Students of tomorrow<br>Lets sort into the fifth house  
>Lets split you into five"<em>

Students were shouting, and screaming. All shocked at this new revelation, even the members of staff looked shocked. And as such not many people noticed the Slytherin table that was as the far corner, slide inwards towards the Ravenclaw table and not many people noticed the new table. Exactly like the rest appear.

It was the table for the fifth house it seemed, and all of these students were terribly shocked. When everyone did notice the new table, they started to shout even louder. Screaming for an explanation. It was chaos.

The old man sat at the middle of the staff table, Albus Dumbledore. Stood up and held his wand to his mouth then he shouted for silence. His voice was multiplied in volume by the small piece of magic and everyone in the hall went silent, not even a whisper remained.

"It seems, students. That we are going to have a new house at Hogwarts, so this is a shocking piece of information and it will be sorted out, but that will take time and so I will be cancelling the next week of school until everything is arranged. But for now, let the sorting begin."

Names past by quickly and so far no one had been sorted into the fifth house, the table lay bare of anyone.

Harry started paying attention to the sorting when Dudley's name was called out. Dudley rushed forwards towards the sorting hat and he placed it atop his head. It was around fifteen seconds until the house was called out. Dudley had ended up a Hufflepuff.

A few people after a bushy haired girl ran up to the stool. Looking _very _excited. Hermione Granger was the name and then something big happened. Out of the hat came the words 'Vipertooth' and everyone _knew _what that meant. She was the first to be sorted into the fifth house. After her and a few more people, two boys and another girl were sorted into the fifth house.

From therein, Harry paid attention. It was Neville up next, the hat remained on his head for near to a minute until it erupted with another 'Vipertooth'. Neville looked positively overjoyed. He rushed to the table and sat near the other children. After him came a dreamy looking girl, Luna and she too followed him into Vipertooth. Next came Aquila Malfoy, Harry heard Draco remark about the fact that she was his twin sister. She too was sorted into the fifth house followed by Draco who was another addition to the fifth house.

After that there were multiple students sorted into the other four houses. Until Harry's name came. When McGonagall called out his name, whispers broke out all across the hall. People pointed and stared. It was because he was _The Boy Who Lived_, he knew that but it didn't mean he liked it. He rushed to the sorting hat and slammed it onto his head. As his head was quite small, the hat covered up his eyes and he was in darkness.

"Ah, A good mind I see. A very good mind. A great trait for Ravenclaw. But you're also to fun-loving to be a Ravenclaw, maybe Hufflepuff. Brave, very brave as well. Ah you'll be tough to sort." The Hat whispers to Harry which shocks him.

"Ah-hah. What is this, are you the one. Yes, yes you are. Lead them well my boy...lead them well, for you are the prophesized. Lead them well in..."

"VIPERTOOTH!" Shouts the Hat causing more whispering across the hall as Harry rushes to the table, sitting in between Draco and Neville, who were sitting opposite to, Aquila and Luna.

The rest of the sorting passes quickly with one more boy being sorted into the fifth house. Until only three remain unsorted. Two red-haired children, twins Harry presumed and right he was.

Ronald Weasley was called up and sorted into Gryffindor like his twin sister Ginerva Weasley who was also sorted into Gryffindor. Finally a young dark-skinned, rich looking boy is sorted to Slytherin.

Dumbledore stands up at the head of the hall.

"It seems that this year I will not need to give any words. I think we should all just dig in." He says with a twinkle in his eyes.

And suddenly, food appears all across the tables and everyone piles up their plates and devours the delicious food.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Ok, lots of things have changed, I'll just make them clear now so no one is confused

· Draco has a twin. Aquila Malfoy

· Luna Lovegood has moved up a year

· There are a few new OC's in the story which will be introduced later

· Ginny has been moved up a year and is now Ron's twin

I think that is it, if I've missed out anything just remind me in a review and I'll explain. Hope you like the sorting hat song. As I'm sure some of you may have noticed. There were multiple pieces copied from the Philosophers Stone, that is because I needed the story to not totally go on a different path straight away, rather I needed it to gradually fade a away from canon.

Drop a review, a fav, a follow. It only takes a second. Next chapter will be the dorms and the first lessons. It will be up next Saturday.

Oh and yeah, The Peruvian Vipertooth won on the poll.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP


	8. The Hole In The Ground

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favs and follows, go check out 'The True Heir of Hufflepuff' and his fanfic 'The Chosen One'. Some of you may have realised that this chapter was first uploaded in code, a SUPER special thank you to Jem Doe for telling me that it was, I would have left it like that for a few days if you hadn't told me, again THANK YOU

Penny is wise: Thanks so much for your continued support, it really does help me keep writing

Le Diablo Blanc2: Thank you so much and there will probably be a subplot with Dudley, and it's great that you like 'Vipertooth'.

_"Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery."_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Draco was blabbering. He was worried, it seemed that he was sure he would end up in Slytherin and he wasn't sure as to whether his parents would find it acceptable that he had landed himself in 'Vipertooth'. One second he would say that his parents wanted him to be a Slytherin and NOTHING else, yet the other second he would be saying that his parents would be proud of him for gaining a position in a new house and that he could possibly mould the future.

Harry really wasn't paying attention. Well no, he was paying attention, but not to Draco, rather he was paying attention to how the other four houses had been asked to leave by the headmaster yet he and his house remained where they were. The headmaster flanked by Professor McGonagall and a tall man with sleek, greasy black hair and a large crooked nose, was heading towards them. By this time all the students in the house had turned around to look at him. From what Harry had gathered, the names of the students sharing a house with him were Draco, Aquila Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Athim Babineaux, Ryouichi Kazuki Sato, Shannon Burton and Daphne Greengrass.

Dumbledore is nearly at their table now. And when he reaches them he instantly lifts his hand into the air as if to stop oncoming questions. Which sincerely disappointed Draco, who was raring to ask questions, it seemed like Hermione Granger wanted to as well.

"Students, I'm sure you want to ask questions. This is something new after all, but for now I do not believe I have the answers to satisfy you. I am certain everything will be sorted out over time, but the serious matter right now is of where you will sleep. The serious matter is that of your Dorm Room." Said Dumbledore, stopping for a breath. But in a way that couldn't have been coincidence, he started to talk before Draco could ask his question. "The sorting hat has informed me that it is aware of the location of your Dorm Room and has made me aware of its location. I'm sure all of you have questions, I know that...but I will have Mr. Snape here lead you to your Dorm Room, for I can't do it myself, I am terribly tired, an old man like me needs his sleep. And I believe my socks should be dry by now, I never liked drying them with magic. Until tomorrow...until tomorrow, House Vipertooth."

With that said, Dumbledore turned on his heel and left, followed by McGonagall. But the greasy haired professor remained. He was glaring at them, almost as if they were leeching off of his life. Without a word he turned, and all ten students of Vipertooth walked behind him. Making sure to be quiet with their walking, they didn't want to anger him after all. Except Draco, Draco was almost _deliberately _stomping, yet Snape did nothing.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

The ten students had now been led across through many a corridor, and through many passages. Until they arrived at a painting, not a moving one alike what was found in other locations of the castle. This painting was of a great, lumbering dragon. A beast full of power, it stood upon a large hill breathing fire out into the sky.

The painting was placed on a flat brick wall, barren of everything but the painting. Harry wondered how this was an entrance to a Dorm Room, maybe the painting was a door.

"You must simply place your hand on the painting for the Dorm to open, a pathetic door to a Dorm Room. Now do it, I have not the time to stand here waiting for you fools to stop admiring a pointless painting." Spat Snape. He looked quite disgusted and frustrated. Not one student there wanted to keep him any longer. So the closest to the painting, Athim Babineaux, rushed forward and placed his hand on the painting.

Out of a sudden, the before still photo started to move, the dragon's fire started to waver and float in the air, the great beast's chest rose up and down and the clouds high in the sky of the painting moved. Yet the most unusual thing was the before red fire, turned suddenly blue. But what happened next was even more shocking.

From the ground right under the painting, where Athim was standing. There was a loud rumble and shake and suddenly Athim had fallen _through _the floor. Right through it. Then once more the dragon's fire turned red and the painting turned still.

"An even more pathetic entrance. Those that aren't intelligent enough to know what to do will leave and those that do will be shocked out of their wits. Fools, I will leave you to decipher the entrance for yourselves." The professor says and then he to turns on his heel and slowly walks away.

No one says a word, every one being quite shocked at what had just happened and at how the greasy haired professor had left them there, until the Granger girl stepped forward, she stepped to where Athim had been standing, stomped on the ground a few times, and then with a smile on her face she too placed her hand on the painting and fell through the ground.

The reaction was instantaneous, it was almost like everyone had understood what it was now. What a smart girl to understand how without needing an example. Next went Daphne Greengrass, then Neville, then Ryouichi. All until only Draco and Harry remained.

"Well Harry, you go first, I want to be the last to die if that is just a hole to our untimely death." Says Draco with a completely straight face.

Harry smirks, then smiles, then within seconds he's laughing on the floor. He had to admit, Draco was a funny person. After around a minute Harry got back up to look at Draco who still stood completely straight faced and not a step from where he was standing a minute ago.

"I wasn't joking Harry." He says, once more with a straight face. But within seconds, Draco too starts to laugh hysterically. Along with Harry who was chuckling. When Draco and Harry finally calmed themselves down, both looked at each other. And then both of them realised just what was about to happen, and they jumped. For each other. Draco was trying to push Harry into the painting while Harry did the same, but eventually Draco overpowered Harry and shoved him into the conceding defeat, placed his hand on the photo and dropped through the ground. Draco close on his heels.

They both landed on a mattress, no not a mattress, more like a trampoline. A magical one. As soon as they had gained their bearings and balance they looked up and how happy they were that they did, for it was beautiful. Truly beautiful...

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Severus Snape was walking away from the foolish little children and he had just turned a corner. Out of sight of the children. Instead of continuing walking, he stood still as a statue. Listening to hear how the children were doing, it was complete silence for a few minutes and then he heard two boys talking. His godson Draco and the dratted boy...Harry Potter. Harry _James _Potter. He sounded just like him, looked just like him, he was just like him. Why would Draco choose to associate himself with a disgusting fool like that. He would be having a talk to his young godson soon about that. They were still talking and then the boy burst out in streams of laughter. They talked once more. Then laughter again. Then silence. They had both left, down the _hole_, into their Dorm.

Then Snape turned back and walked towards the painting. Towards the entrance to the Vipertooth Dorm. Towards the dragon. It was unmoving, still. The fire was red. Snape had understood instantly, The blue fire must mean acceptance into the Dorm and red must mean that the painting was dormant. Snape had to admit, if only to himself, it was an ingenious entrance to a Dorm. And now he himself was about to enter.

He walked towards it with his hand out and placed it onto the painting, but the painting did something different, instead of the Dragon continuing to breathe fire into the air it turned and while it turned the fire started to turn black. Obsidian black and then with a final puff the black fire covered the whole painting until it was like looking into nothing. And that was all Snape remembered as he fell, stunned to the ground.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

The Dragon stood proud and tall once more. And again the fire turned to red and the painting turned still, and the fire blew into the air.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Thank you for reading, as always it would mean a lot if you dropped a review, what did you think? I am aware that this is a considerably shorter chapter than usual but hey ho, it's a few day's early. Chapter Nine will probably be up this Friday. I'm aware I've added a few new characters, they will be explained in the next chapter. Each and every one of them. Alright, until the next chapter.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP


	9. A Look Through Different Eyes

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the notices that my previous chapter was all in code, I apologise for the inconvenience but no more jibber-jabber. Chapter 9 is here.

Penny is Wise: Thank youuu, but as for Snape...We shall see

Winrykatbell: THANK YOU. It means a lot.

Thedarklordslittledungeonbat: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter

Ladyres: Thank you for alerting me about the code!

Jem Doe: Again, thank you for being so fast to point it out, I may have not noticed for a while.

**J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING; I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I CLAIM ONLY THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOTHING ELSE.**

_"__Said Slytherin, We'll teach just those who's ancestry's purest  
>Said Ravenclaw, We'll teach those whose intelligence is surest<br>Said Gryffindor, We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name  
>Said Hufflepuff, I'll teach the lot and treat them just the same"<em>

**CHAPTER NINE**

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Dudley had to be honest to himself. He was scared. When the old professor-who knew what her name was-called out his name, he was shocked and quickly rushed forwards just as those before him had done. Neither Harry nor Neville nor Draco had yet been sorted so Dudley had no preferences although Draco had seemed to believe Slytherin was best of all four houses. But there weren't for houses anymore. Dudley was worried.

He approached the three legged stool and took the speaking hat into his hands and seated himself onto the stool. Then he placed the grumbling hat onto his head, and no longer could he see the hall.

"I see, I see. You seem utmost confident of yourself being brave and noble and right in every way but that you are not. So not Gryffindor. You are cunning and sly, yet slow-witted and slow-minded. And as such Ravenclaw and Slytherin aren't the houses for you. That leaves us with Hufflepuff, the house for just and true. You may not have the traits but this house shall help you." Intones the hat into Dudleys head, Dudley being to shocked to notice the rhyming of the hat's speech.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouts out just as the professor lifts the sorting hat right off of his head. He rushed off to sit at the table which had already been occupied by second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and the new first years. He took a seat next to a boy who introduced himself as Zacharias Smith and Hümellnemer Jakov. The Smith boy took one look at Dudley then turned away to the second years to start a conversation in hushed tones.

Hümellnemer however instantly struck up a conversation. Although he did have a _very _heavy German accent.  
>"Hallo, my name is Hümellnemer Jakov, and you?" He says<br>"Oh...er, I'm Dudley, Dudley...Evans." Replies Dudley, not stuttering through lack of confidence, rather stuttering out of shock. Because just as Jakov turns his face to show the left side, Dudley notices a glaring scar. An old scar, unlike Harry, Jakov's is massive. Running from the end of his left eyebrow to the middle of his chin.  
>"You have noticed the scar, have you not." He asks dryly but not angrily.<p>

Dudley shy's away from looking at the scar, preferring to look down at his shoes below the table.

"Do not worry, you have not offended me. Do not be embarrassed." Jakov says kindly  
>"Well...sorry anyway, sorry. Sorry about that...How?" Replies Dudley, still looking down.<br>"It is fine, do not worry. And it was many a year ago, my parents were extreme pureblood supremists...I...I did not share their views and befriended a muggle without them knowing. Until they found out. My father used quite a dark spell, and this is what happened. I was six." Hümellnemer tells Dudley.

Dudley profoundly apologises for asking while lifting his gaze and changing the subject to Hogwarts itself, and from there they continued to talk and talk. So much that Dudley didn't even notice where Neville or Draco or even Harry had ended up. He was more interested in the sprouting friendship that he was a part of.

The headmaster quickly says a few things of which Dudley takes no notice of, and then the food appears. And within seconds Dudley was stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, rice, lots of exotic foods. The conversation is put aside for the moment as Jakov is also enamoured by the food.

Nearing the end of the meal the headmaster stands up once again, though unfortunately for him, Dudley was quite happy with eating his vanilla ice cream to listen to him so when the Hufflepuff prefect starts to tap him on the shoulder to say that they needed to be off to the dormitory, he was quite shocked.

Though Dudley did stand up and started to walk along and behind the prefects, through corridors and round corners. Until they arrived at a stack of barrels, the prefect started pointing and saying stuff but Dudley was yet again ignoring the figure of authority as he was more interested in what he'd seen next to a nearby portrait. It was like the size of the Goblins at Gringotts although it was much more wiry and seemed to be wearing rags. Were they the _slaves _of the school, surely some world like this wouldn't have _slaves_.

Dudley was still wondering until Jakov started to wave his hand in front of Dudley's face. Dudley looked back at the barrels to notice that over half of the house had crawled in through an open barrel. Soon enough Dudley and Jakov were crawling in as well.

"This is the Hufflepuff Basement. Welcome." Says the female prefect. Dudley didn't happen to know her name.

It was very homely, with a low ceiling and a round structure. All across the room there are randomly placed circular windows in which you can see the stars shining in the night sky and probably the sun shining in the morning. To Dudley there seemed to be hundreds of plant pots and plants just growing on the walls and the ceiling.

The room is also dotted with overstuffed yellow and black chairs and sofas. Doors are placed at each side of the room, one for the boy's dorms and one for the girls. The whole room is light up by copper lamps which cast shadows all over the room. All in all Dudley didn't _hate _it, no. Dudley _very very very _much disliked it. It didn't appeal to him at all, but it seemed that Hümellnemer was _most _taken by it.

"We'll talk again in the morning, but for now, go rest and sleep in your lovely comfy beds." She says once more

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Athim Babineaux was an Arab French boy. Arab mother, French Father. He'd learned to become fully fluent in both languages along with English. Which gave him multiple options for schools, Beuaxbatons, Hogwarts, Abid School of Magic, Hassan Taaban El-Masri School of Magics, Ramses II institution of Ancient Magics. He was at first going to head off to Rameses's Institution until he'd heard of how he would have to spend an extra FOUR years at school. In all honesty Ramses's Institution was the second best school in the whole wizarding world, only behind Atlantis school of Ancient Magics of all Wizarding Creatures.

In the end he believed Hogwarts would be best, after all it had one of the best histories in the world and after all it had Albus Dumbledore, the best wizard in many generations. All in all he simply could not wait. Especially to be sorted into one of the houses.

That was all until the fifth house was added and then everything was thrown out of balance, even more so when he, himself was sorted into the fifth house. He was a strong wizard and he knew it, smart, powerful, talented and an expert dueller, he'd learnt all of this in Egypt, where any wizard could perform magic at any age, which helped him to realising his potential and improving as a wizard.

The fifth house would be fun, certainly if it was for the strong. It had _Harry Potter_, the defeater of The Dark Wizard of the Century, Voldemort. Draco and Aquila _Malfoy _of one of the richest families in the world and one of the closest descendants from the Very Noble and Very Ancient house of Black. Certainly there were friends to be made and allies as well. Yes, Athim would have fun at Hogwarts.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Ryouichi Kuazuki Sato was originally from China although he lived in Australia, he'd at first lived in Hong Kong, until his father, a specialist assassin was threatened by the wizarding rule over China, his family had had to flee to a far away country, and for them, it was Australia. And for the same reasons he had gone to Hogwarts, a conspicuous school. There would be a small to nothing chance of the Chinese finding them.

He was pureblood and did believe that those with pureblood should treated as above anyone else but he didn't believe that these wizards should die or be refused the right to learn magic. This view hadn't come from his parents he'd actually developed this view through seeing how these muggleborn wizards just came along to the wizarding world and just changed, altered and disrespected the wizarding traditions. It was quite disgusting.

But other than his high tendency to act stiff, upright and evil around muggleborns...mudbloods. He was naturally a very funny person, fluent only in English because quite frankly he could never be arsed to learn Chinese. It was always too tough for him and after all he'd left China at two years old.

He was extremely excited for Hogwarts. From his contacts he had gathered that Slytherin was the house for the pure, but being sorted into the Fifth House he was determined to keep this new house _very _pure. Very pure indeed. Especially with all these well known wizards being in it. Including the Malfoy Twins, Heir to the Babineaux family and Harry Potter himself, he'd heard of him even in Australia. But being completely honest Harry Potter wasn't much famous in any non-english speaking countries.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Shannon Burton was a halfblood. An English pureblood. Posh and peaceful. Trained in manners an etiquette. There wasn't much to be said about her at all. Living in a small, privately owned Island that was hidden away from any eyes by goblin magic. Because goblin blood was also abundant in her.

She was talented in many aspects of magic. Being secluded on her own private island meant that she could perform magic anytime she wanted and with private _Goblin _tutors and her parents allowing her to do practically whatever she wanted as long as she kept her manners meant that she got to practice and learn and study.

Her father had said Ravenclaw was going to be the place for her, her mother had said that Huffelpuff was the spot for her. At first she had personally agreed with her father. Until the sorting.. Until the appearance of the new fifth house. Until then she was willing to go to Ravenclaw, but when the fifth house appeared, she was prepared to do anything to get into it and that is exactly what she did.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

He was a cold and quiet boy. Of the name Canes. No mother known to him, and a father he cared not for. Raised in a Dark family. Raised with Bellatrix Lestrange. She wasn't his mother. And he hated her. She didn't exactly love him either but he was heir. He was _the _heir.

Any respectable wizard would love to have him as their son. Even adoptive son. And he was completely willing to deal with this coddling and kindness from others, until he grew of age. When he would _kill _every single scrounging pitiful excuse of a wizard or witch.

Not muggleborns, no. His adoptive parents believed that but he, he more believed that anyone trying to get something they do not deserve should be killed. And he believed Dark and Light magics were not split by boundaries rather magic being viewed from different angles. He was prepared to use any kind of magic himself. He didn't much care for houses either, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Yes, he didn't care. He did in the end become part of Ravenclaw but that didn't matter, what mattered was what he would do in his schooling life until he was ready to kill his scavengers.

This was Canes. Canes Black. Heir to the fortune of house Black. Son of Sirius Black.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Ronald Weasley wasn't rich. No, not at all. No he was practically dirt poor and he was very very keen on changing that. Really that was why he was heading to Hogwarts. To live up to his amazing wizarding potential. To befriend the greatest wizards in the school. And to befriend Harry Potter especially. Oh and not to forget, he was to become Head Boy and prefect and hero of Gryffindor. Yes, yes. Hater of Slytherin as well. First he would befriend Harry Potter as he would with no doubt end up in Gryffindor and he would follow him around for the first few years of Hogwarts until he himself became stronger, faster, better, richer.

Ronald Weasley had plans and they were all crushed when Harry Potter was sat in a compartment talking to Draco Malfoy and even more so when the boy landed himself in Vipertooth. This was not fair. Ron wanted a place in Vipertooth!

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

"The ministry is hiding something" writes the man, "I know it, just not what. I will find out and I will end it, forever, for the better of the Wizarding World." "My name is Gareth Cray, and I am the leader. Leader of the..."

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Ok, I realise that this chapter is split up loooads, sorry. Review, it only takes a minute. Fav and Follow, next chapter soon and what do you think. Sorry about the cliffhangers. Canes will probably be in the next chapter but Gareth, I don't think Gareth will be appearing until Book Three. Oops...

Review again J


	10. The Fables of Freer The Fabler

A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing and reading, favouriting or following. We've reached 100+ on both favs and follows so hopefully reviews next...

Winrykatbell: Thank you, I hope you like Canes in the future, he will be in this chapter coming

LadyTygerEyez: Thank you, it was refreshing to write in Dudleys POV. Again I hope you like Canes in the future and thank _you _for reading

Penny is wise: Thank you so much for your continued, kind and amazing support

Atomix330: Thank you very very much for offering but at this time a beta isn't really the way for me, but keep your offer out there, I might take it up in the future.

Linda: Thank you oh so very much for your review it means a lot

Splash of Silver on Mountain: I hope the new characters were not too overwhelming and hopefully they all fit in well.

Here we go, the long awaited dorm room of vipertooth is here, and how will the first few lessons go for Harry and the rest. This chapter will be split into a **PART ONE, PART TWO, PART THREE **

**J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING; I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I CLAIM ONLY THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOTHING ELSE.**

_"__...think things over and decide where your loyalties lie."_

**CHAPTER TEN  
>PART ONE<strong>

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

_It was beautiful. Truly beautiful..._

Harry and Draco stood inside an alcove, an alcove in which lied a trampoline-ish kind of contraption, it fit perfectly into the alcove. Above Harry and Draco in the curved ceiling of the alcove was a hole, hollow until the top where it was blocked out by bricks. The bricks of the ground above. Within the alcove was not only the trampoline but also a tapestry that curved through it on the wall and back to the main common room.

The common room was perfectly circular, not a single brick out of place and the bricks all coloured slightly differently, not adding a sense of ugliness but rather prettiness. There was not a speck of paint in the whole common room. There also happened to be no windows in the whole room.

The large common room was decorated with wax candles hanging from the wall and a large table in the middle of the room. A sofa curved round the whole common room, leaving only a space to enter from the alcove. The sofa was overstuffed and black nearly popping from the stuffing.

The ceiling was better still, the ceiling was most similar to the one found in the great hall. It though did not have candles, it had a copy of the night sky, stars were floating around, looking very very real. Harry was wide mouthed after looking up at it.

Inside the common room itself was everyone else, all the other students of vipertooth, they all stood completely silent, not a squeak nor a peep. It was a moment in which everyone felt that someone had to step up and say something.

Harry was looking at the room still and as such didn't notice Aquila Malfoy give a small nod to Draco. Harry still didn't come out of his trance until it was disrupted by the cutting sound of someone talking. That someone was Draco.

"We are Vipertooth, the fifth house. It does seem most unusual but as a new house we must not look like fools in Hogwarts. I myself will not associate myself with fools. I realise we need someone to lead us as a house, just like all the other houses have people tolead them, prefects and head boy or girl. We don't have the experience of any of them and we shan't try to act like we do, I'm not putting myself up for the role of _leader _of house Vipertooth but I must advise you think about who will become our leader as we don't even have a head of house." Draco says in a posh voice with power and authority.

His speech is met with silence until another voice comes out, confident, powerful and possibly with more authority then Draco's.

"Malfoy, let's not try to weasel ourselves into that position, I do believe everyone here is wise enough to know what you're trying to do, you haven't yet proved yourself to anyone here, you're name and family will not help you everywhere." Says the Babineaux boy.

"Yes, Malfoy, you're name will not lead you everywhere, so do not try to assert its power." Says Shannon Burton, a pureblood.

What follows the small exchange of words is a deep silence, in which all occupants of the room are either looking at Draco, Athim or Shannon.

"Maybe we could share the leadership, we don't have to have _one. _It could be a democracy." Pipes out the bucktoothed girl, Granger in a confident stiff voice.

"Please do us all a favour and shut up...mudblood." Says another boy, black hair hiding his eyes and a blank face. Ryouichi Kazuki Sato.

"Please do us all a favour and shut up you supremist fool, not everyone here shares your extremely outdated point of view, now let us all shut up, the girls dormitories are to the right and the boys to the left I assume, due to the tapestry, let us all have a night's sleep and sort this out in the morning, I for one believe you're all being foolish." Says Athim and with that he turns on his heel and walks to the door on the left which is a round door above the sofa. With as much class as the young boy could, he stepped onto the sofa that surrounded the room, opened the door and climbed in.

With the tension already at a high, everyone sifted away to their respective dorms.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Part one done, Part two is down below. Sorry for this chapter being rushed, I don't feel like it's too great, review or PM me with what I could and should change, that'd would be really helpful. Thanks.

Go check out:  
>The Chosen One <em>by<em> The True Heir of Hufflepuff  
>It's a great fanfic. Anyway, on with part two.<p>

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

**PART TWO **

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Canes was frustrated. The Ravenclaw prefects were being foolish, extremely so. They had left the Great Hall and were headed towards their Common Room. Not that Canes was excited for the Common Room but he very much wanted to make it clear to his fellow first years that he was not to be messed with.

But rather than the prefects just leading them straight to the common room, they instead lead them around the school, they'd left the rest of the students from 2nd year and above to go to the common room and had taken to showing the first years the rooms in which they were to have their lessons. It was very foolish. Considering that they had a week to sort things out.

They were now standing outside of a room in which they would learn Charms, on the seventh floor. The prefects were droning on about what they would learn in their first Charms lesson. Weren't the Ravenclaws meant to be intelligent, surely standing around like this would deprive them of sleep and lower the quality of their work. Canes was not prepared to lower his quality of work and so as quietly and stealthily as he could- which was _very _stealthy, he had learnt from Bellatrix after all –he left the group and headed away.

He was still on the seventh floor, although many corridors away. He was standing in a corridor which was barren of any portraits. Canes was thinking, ferociously so. He was wondering about the new house. Vipertooth. He was wondering about its inhabitants. All extremely talented wizards. The Malfoy twins, The Longbottom heir, The Babineaux heir and Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was interesting, most certainly a powerful wizard. Almost guaranteed by the wizarding population that he would end up in Gryffindor yet he didn't, he ended up in Vipertooth. Canes did admit, Vipertooth would have been interesting but Canes didn't care. He was in Hogwarts and that was all that mattered. Harry Potter was someone Canes aimed to watch. He did know the story's after all, he knew what his paternal father had done, he had wronged Harry Potter and Canes, being the son of Sirius Black, Canes may be targeted by Potter, it was justice. But Canes didn't _do _justice, he did survival, he did _power_.

Canes was now pacing, on the spot, back and forth, back and forth, one, two, three, four. He was pacing on the seventh floor corridor, when something strange occurred. He didn't notice it, he was more interested in his thoughts on becoming the powerful wizard he was destined to be. So much that he didn't noticed the door appearing in the wall.

All until the all too familiar squeak of a rusty door came floating to his ears. Looking up he noticed the door, old looking, oak. It hadn't been there before had it? He was almost certain of how the wall had been barren of even a painting. Canes rarely got worried, he was not a fearful person, but this door did spark a certain sort of fearful curiosity in him. He'd read of many a book about Hogwarts from cover to cover and had never come across a passage about a door like this, and so he stepped forwards, sparking a lumos with his wand and walking into the room, the room that came from nowhere.

It was not a room full of much, unpainted walls, no portraits no candlelight. Just a chair and table at the centre of the room. Upon the table was a book and a necklace, at least it seemed like a necklace. Canes took a few hesitant steps towards the table and took a seat upon the chair, it wasn't a comfortable chair. Although Canes was used to the finest quality he didn't mind too much.

Canes first looked down at the necklace, most delicately placed upon the book, both had seemed to gather a layer of dust. The necklace was of silver, Canes assumed pure silver, he had dealt with jewellery before after all. Blowing off the dust he picks it up. The necklace itself was not very interesting, what was more interesting was the charm at the top of the necklace. It was a circle, completely symmetrical from any angle, inside it there was a line running vertically upwards and another line running horizontally through it, the whole charm was most perfectly symmetrical and seemed to call out to Canes with a power unknown.

He placed the necklace aside after noticing that pretty much everything else about it was plain and boring. And he dusted off the dust from the book itself, there were six words 'The Fables of Freer the Fabler'. Canes had read and memorised 'The Talees of Beedle the Bard' and many books alike to it but never had he heard of the one in his hands right now.

Delicatley opening the front cover which was brown and untouched by anything other than the words, which were etched in. And opening the cover he first found the circle with two lines in the first piece of paper in the book. The paper was soft and delicate and seemed close to ripping. With a breath and a sigh, Canes begins to read...

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Ok, ok there was Canes for you, next Part is about 'The Fables of Freer the Fabler', what do you think about that, the next Part is literally the introduction and first few pages from 'The Fables of Freer the Fabler' so there will be no references to Canes or anyone else. OK lets go.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

**PART THREE **

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

INTRODUCTION

I go by the name of Freer, Freer the Fabler is me. Now welcome to my story great finder of this book. A book untouched by others, cept me, another and you alone. Unlike other storys, unedited, unchanged, unmoved. These are my fables true. So first be it only fit for me to write and tell you about myself, my story. I am Freer the Fabler and these are my legendary stories.

I myself am a Pureblood, though not a supremist like many, my mother, my father, my brother and I we share a belief that all are equal, no wizard is greater than the other, unless he be greater in power. No witch is greater than the other, unless she be greater in power.

My mother was a caring, kind women, a strong and powerful witch, she taught me all I know in magic, and taught me all to know. My father was a brave, strong man, a talented and feared wizard. He taught me all I know in magical arts and taught me all to know.

My brother though, he is alike me, a storyteller as well. His name is Beedle, and he goes by Beedle the Bard. We both share an equal talent for magic, and we both care not for who's better but when it comes to the Tales and Fables, my brother believes he is best. And so we set out on our journeys, journeys to find what is true. Story's greater than ours, story's to fill our books.

We came back together after many a year, both having written our books, mine was 'The Fables of Freer the Fabler' and his were 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard', we both argued over, who was of the better quality. And then we set out for counsel, my brother he shared his book. But I held mine tight to my chest and conceded to him defeat.

After many a year I noticed, that my brothers tales were known, yet not as they had begun, they were altered and changed, and moved. At that moment I decided to hide my tales away. For the greatest story in mine, could not be allowed to change.

His greatest Tale was that of The Three Brothers. Changed and altered as well. My own fables and tales had one similar, the tale of three as well. A tale of three brothers as well. But unlike my brothers tale. My fable was not of conceding to death, but a tale of giving oneself to light. For Death is the Darkness. And Life is the Light. The Three brothers of my tale, gave themselves to the light and reaped their rewards, their rewards being the 'Benign Hallows'. Opposite of the Deathly ones, the tools of Death.

Now let me start my Fables, continue on dear reader, first reader other than my brother. Read the Fables of mine. The Fables of Freer the Fabler.

-*-CONTENTS-*-

-*- 1 -*-  
>The Fable of The Benign Hallows<p>

-*- 2 -*-  
>The Fable of The Cold Old Wizard<p>

-*- 3 -*-  
>The Fable of The Greatest Witch of The Castle<p>

-*- 4 -*-  
>The Tournament of Garth the Warlock<p>

-*- 5 -*-  
>The Lying Heir of Merlin and Morgana<p>

-*- 6 -*-  
>The Tale of Beedle the Bard<p>

THE FABLE OF THE BENIGN HALLOWS

From same mother and same father, three brothers of three years between them. Upon the youngest brother passing the age of adulthood they all set out on a journey. The wizards were true and strong at heart and all willing to help. So one night when wandering at twilight upon a winding road. They found a screaming old hag.

The old witch was in extreme pain, eyes closed, mouth open, body rattling around. She shook around upon the mud and upon the cobbled floor, So when the three wizards set eyes upon her, they rushed, oh so willing to help but as they arrived they witnessed, the witch growing silent and still. As death took over her body, as she lied there still.

The three brothers were shocked and so they hatched a plan, to bring her back to life, for none would leave her dead. These wizards learned in magic held her up against a tree and with a few waves of their wands they attempted to bring her to life.

Until the night faded away and the young wizards grew weary. The eldest of them all suggested the use of a magic, a magic hidden from all, he suggested the use of necromancy, the use of magic old. The middle brother grudgingly agreed but the youngest said 'No, I will not'. The brothers told him to stop his angry disagreement and forced him as well to a tree and with the word of Imperio, they charmed him to help them as well.

Now let's not forget that these wizards although using magic forbidden were still quite true at heart. They only wished to help and only wished to bring the old witch to life.

And so the elder brother told his siblings of the spell to be used, they all held up their wands and started encanting the spell. Upon reaching the middle of their words and reaching the middle of their spell. They all were stopped in their words. They found their magic blocked and held quiet by magic much stronger.

And out of nowhere in front of the witch appeared a ghostly white light, and this light faded into the life, life the opposite of death. And to them this ghostly light told them that the light would bring back the witch only if the wizards offered it their power. And so the wizards gladly offered their power even the young wizard, for he knew that this was light and life and it could only do good. He was first to give his power and then the middle brother and then the eldest and then the ghostly light smiled to them.

For the light was pleased, and so he congratulated them and told them that their power would not be taken but tripled in return and the light , it also offered them gifts. It would give them what they asked. And so the eldest among them, he asked for a powerful wand, a wand that would match any other and spread light among the world. The light gladly agreed but held him to one promise, that the wand would never be used to bring back those that are dead for magic cannot do that. The wizard then enquired as to how the light would bring back the witch, and then the light happily said that the witch was but a piece of magic that the light had summoned and with that the witch drifted away, in flakes of light so bright it hurt. The light then said that the witch was a test to find the wizards pure of heart. The wizards smiled , happy that they had not seen death.

Then the second brother, he too asked for a wand, but not one to use light magic, but one to use the dark, for this wizard, he believed one thing, this thing was that all magic was equal and all magic was fair. That even the darkest magic could be used for the light. The light then gave a smile, proud that the wizard was learned, proud that the wizard knew magic, proud that the wizard was fair. He then told the wizard two things, that first the wand would again, never be used to bring back the dead. The wizard readily agreed. The next thing was that the wand, was never to be used for the three, the three unforgivable curses. Imperio, Crucio and Avada Kedavra. Again the wizard readily agreed.

Then the light turned towards the final brother, and the final brother spoke. He asked for just one bracelet. A bracelet that would grace him with much. All magical talent would come easy to the wearer of the bracelet, the bracelet accessed all magic dark and light. The light smiled even brighter, happy at the young wizard , he told him it would be done.

The light then stepped to the tree on which the had held the witch, and from it, it fashioned two wands. Both identical in shape and size, one filled with a core of light magic and one with a core of dark, but both with no limits on power and both with the power to do good. It handed the respective wizard their wands and then stepped back to the tree. It then uprooted the tree, and it dug below until it found silver and with this silver it fashioned a bracelet, plain but fir three gems, one on the right in which the light magic was held and one on the left where the dark magic was held and at the top of the bracelet was a larger gem than both, in it both magicks were abundant and both blended and mixed. It handed the bracelet to the wizard and pushed them all away, it told them to go spread good, and pass their relics down their families, the three wizards agreed and split apart and walked away.

They all spread good although all being tempted by dark, the first wizard the eldest, who went by the name 'The First Wizard of Light'. The second brother also spread good yet he went by the name 'The First Wizard of Dark'. The third brother was never tempted, yet dark tried many a time. This final brother also went by a name 'The Wizard of Light and Dark', a powerful wizard, a powerful man, one to be feared and loved, he trained his son, his son was strong and powerful as well. And when the son grew of age, the bracelet went to him.

But sadly the other two wizards the eldest and the second. Both had found wives the loved quite dearly but both found their wives to be barren. The witches wailed in pain, in sadness and in grieving. Yet light never came to help. The wizards knew most well, that this was to be their destiny and so they cast their wand's to where they first met light.

But going back to that first meeting, when the wizards split apart, the light once more dipped into the silver and fashioned a necklace, the necklace you just held in your hand, the necklace of the champion of magick. I found this necklace but I knew that it was not destined for me, that is why I have placed it here, with the book, unedited and unchanged. Be the destined wizard you, then leave the necklace alone, but be the wizard not you, then do not take the necklace with you. You may just be thinking, whether I found the wands as well, but no, I did not, they were gone by the time I arrived. So if you are the destined wizard then you now have only one task, find the bracelet and the two wands. Be the champion of magick.

This is the end of the Fable, of the Benign Hallows. Find them if you are the one. Find them now, you must do.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: OK, there we go, the next few fables will be released later on through either the book or the series so yeah. Review what you thought about the story. There was meant to be a PART FOUR but I'm ever so sorry but I physically don't have the energy to write anymore. Hope you liked it, what do you think about Freer the Fabler, is it too much, um, why don't you fav and follow. That'd be great. And go check out 'The Chosen One' by 'The True Heir of Hufflepuff' yeah. Oh and um next chapter will hopefully be up mighty soon, and once more I will be putting up a poll and it will be about who your favourite secondary character so far is and the one who wins will have a whole chapter dedicated to his past in a kind of flashback so yeah, GO VOTE ON THE POLL, yeah thank you for reading and REVIEW.

The Fifth Founder of Hogwarts.


	11. Conversations on Blood and Letters Home

A/N: As always thanks for reviewing and reading, thank you for pushing this fanfic to nearly 200 follows, it'd be great to get there. Alright this chapter isn't parts or anything like that, it's completely normal. It'll have shared bits about Harry, Canes, Dudley and Athim and maybe even a private excerpt in Draco's POV. So let's go...

Splash of Silver on Mountain: I'm very happy that you liked the fables, they will probably be released as a whole other fanfic so wait for that, it'll probably be up quite soon. And who do you think will become the leader? Thanks for the review as always.

Atomix330: Thanks for leaving the offer out there, and thank you very much for the advice, I will run through the chapters and sort out the little mistakes very soon. Thanks for the advice again J

Penny is Wise: Thank you very much for your constant support it means a lot.

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO 'SPLASH OF SILVER ON MOUNTAIN'**

**J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING; I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM THIS. I CLAIM ONLY THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOTHING ELSE.**

**CHRISTMAS EVE SPECIAL**

**CHAPTER 11**

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Harry was most confused through the small confrontation in the middle of the common room and as such didn't know what to do and he did what he could do best and kept completely silent. And when Athim turned on his heel towards the boys dormitories. Harry also started to walk there, along with Draco but Ryouichi remained in the common room, not moving one step and glaring at the last spot Athim was and every now and then he would glare at the Granger girl.

Harry entered through the boys dormitory door with Draco at his side who was silent and calculating. Harry could almost _hear _the cogs in his brain turning and turning with ferociousness. Upon entering Harry looked up to notice that there were two more doors. One with two names carved upon the door and one with three. The first one, on the left had the names _Harry Potter _and _Athim Babineaux _and _Neville Longbottom_. The door on the right had the names _Draco Malfoy _and _Ryouichi Kazuki Sato_.

Harry was quite disappointed that Draco was not in the same room as him although he supposed that Athim was okay although he seemed quite a bit scary as well. Neville seemed quite okay as well but he had been quite silent all through the confrontation, he might be a terrible person for all Harry knew.

Draco looked up at the doors, then looked back at Harry with a smile.

"I guess I'm paired with the moody cow." He says while rolling his eyes.

"I guess you are Draco, have fun with him. Maybe he might be funny."

"Yeah, Harry, I'm _sure _he's _hilarious_." Says Draco in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well anyway, I guess I'll see you in the morning, I have to write a letter to my father and I don't want it to be late, I might not get my sweets package if the letter is..." Draco says with a smile.

"G'night Draco see you in the morning..." Harry replies "If Ryou-whatever hasn't killed you in your sleep." Harry chuckles out and with those words Harry runs into his room with Draco only getting the chance to slap him on the ear.

Harry shut the door behind him to find that Athim and Neville had already taken their beds, which were decorated in different colours of gold, silver, blue and red. They had both taken the far beds leaving Harry with the bed in the middle. And so Harry went over to his bed and was surprised to find that his trunk was there and so was Hedwig and Sarseen.

Sarseen seemed quite relaxed about the situation in her cage as she had curled up and seemingly gone to sleep while Hedwig was clawing at her cage and hooting as if she was going to release herself. Harry quickly opened her cage and the window to let her out and as he did, Hedwig gave him a peck and bite on his index finger and left speedily through the window.

Before Harry even had a chance to sit down and gather his thoughts about the situation Athim had started to talk.

"Thanks for that Potter. Can I call you Harry? The owl was really getting on my nerves."

"No problem...Athim?" Says Harry hesitantly

"Yes, my names Athim, and as it looks like Mr. Longbottom over there isn't going to introduce himself. I believe he is Neville, am I right?" Questions Athim

"Y...yeah, I'm Neville." He says and quickly looks down at the ground as if searching for something.

"Come on guys, don't be shy. We're going to be living together for seven years after all. There's no point in acting like the other doesn't exist." He kindly says "I mean, I'm not as scary as it may have seemed like out there with Sato, I just can't stand for that pureblood nonsense."

"What even is that, I mean I don't actually get what it means." Asks Harry

Athim gets up off of his bed and sits down on the floor between all three beds. It was a big space with three desks, which Harry supposed was for each of them. Athim patted the ground as if asking the other two boys to come sit with him. Harry got up much faster than Neville although he was hesitant as well and Harry sat to the right of athim while Neville sat to the right of Harry and left of Athim, making an almost circle of sorts.

"So, before I get into all that. Let's just introducd ourselves, I don't want to not know you after all so. My name is Athim Babineaux and I am of French and Arab descent. My fathers the French one. I pride myself in my knowledge of languages, it is much better than just using a spell. I live in France and I am pureblood but I don't think it means anything as you already know. Now your turn Neville." Says Athim.

"Um...I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom. You already knew that, S-sorry. I'm English and I have been for hu-hundreds of years. I'm pureblood like you...Athim. And I don't think that muggles are bad at all. I live in England with my nan, because...because...it's your turn Harry." Says Neville with a bravery to muster up the words even though it was hesitant.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter. Apparently most people know me by name but not many actually know _me_. To be honest I probably know less about myself than you do. I'm English and I don't know how pureblood fully works, Draco said it had something to do with generations of magic or something and I don't know about my family generations so yeah. I used to live with my aunt and uncle but that has changed a bit over the past few weeks. I personally don't think anyone with magic should be treated any differently than one who knew about it long before. We all have it and that is all that matters." Said Harry as well.

"Yes, that is exactly it Harry but I'm afraid I don't know enough to shed light on your family, maybe one of the teachers would, certainly McGonagall looked old enough and don't get me started on Dumbledore. But I think I can shed some light on your doubts about pureblood ancestry. Well first of all there are three kinds of wizards, Pureblood, Halfblood and Muggleborn. Muggleborns are born from Muggles, you know, people without magic. They are usually born because of some lost squib line or something like that, I can tell by your face Harry that you don't know what a squib is so I'll tell you about them in a few minutes but anyway. Muggleborns are no less powerful than the other wizards but they are often less successful in the wizarding world because of what they don't know and that is only because no one bothers to teach them about it. Like for example the Granger girl, it was quite clear to us that a leader was being chosen and that is something quite important in our world and due to her lack of knowledge about it, she got involved and Ryouichi got a bit disgustingly foul-mouthed. I mean he could at least be kind enough to tell her the traditions...I'll give her a book tomorrow to get her on the right track, she does look like a bit of a bookworm after all."

"But I'm straying off of course. A halfblood wizard is either born of a muggle and a wizard or witch. Or born of two first generation wizard and witches or any 2nd or 3rd generation wizards. So this means that even though magic may have been in the family for generations they still can't be classed as pureblood. Personally I think that the pureblood halfblood and muggleborn titles should be abolished like in America and Egypt and Italy and Greece which are pioneering for wizarding future, after all magic has been in those countries for _thousands _of years. But when a fourth generation and fourth generation get together and have a baby it makes that baby a fifth generation wizard which means 1st generation pureblood. So do you get it. I'm guessing you do. I hope."

"And now for the purebloods, they are a bit terrible, with inbreeding and the such, they believe that this will just make them stronger and better while it is actually just making them crazy like for example Bellatrix Lestrange the crazy bit-"

Neville cut in with a cough and excused himself to go to the toilet for a minute and he rushed there and Harry swore he could hear fast breathing and maybe even _crying_. But he left him to it, after all Harry had cried many times before and he knew it was embarrassing to be found out.

After a few minutes or so, Neville came back a bit red and puffy eyed, but seemed to be breathing okay and he gave them a smile and sat back down although he did stare at the ground, without making any contributions to the conversation.

And so in this dormitory friendship started and grew but in the other room it was a much more different situation.

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

Draco walked over to his door and opened it up walking into the dormitory, instantly choosing the bed on the left as it was close to the only window in the room which meant that letters would be easy to receive and send. As soon as he had decided that it was his bed he noticed his bags and other belongings appear, the work of house elves no doubt.

Draco quickly jumped onto his bed and opened up his trunk pulling out a long piece of parchment and some ink and a quill, all of them of the finest quality from a Chinese store in one of the side alleys from Diagon Alley. Draco then closed his bag and stuffed it under his bed while also letting his black eagle loose to fly.

He then rushed over to the desk which he assumed was his as it was also on the left side. And he took his place on the wooden chair which was surprisingly comfortable and then he immediately set to it. Set to writing a letter for his father. And one for his mother of course.

_Dear Father,_

_As you expected I have been sorted into a great and noble house but quite surprisingly and please do read on. It isn't Slytherin. I think it would be easiest to explain to you from the train ride. As I told you before I had made a friendship with Harry and as such I was with him in the compartment on the train and only him. We had started to discuss the houses, I myself had made it clear that I planned for Slytherin but Harry being unacquainted with our world was unsure but I was able to convince him the Gryffindor was a terrible house. We continued on in conversation mainly about quidditch and I don't seek to bore you to death so I'll spare you the details, I know how you despise Quidditch, I still think I can change that point of view of yours. Anyhow. _

_Upon arriving at Hogwarts, we were lead into the great hall and something most intriguing happened. As I'm sure you must know, the hat started to sing, and it was a most interesting song and when the students started to clap and cheer it silenced them once more with a second part of the song. That is what was intriguing, I don't remember enough of it to recount it on parchment but it introduced a new house to Hogwarts. House of the Dragon. It goes by the name of Vipertooth. As I'm sure you must have guessed by now, I was sorted into this house along with Harry, Neville Longbottom, Athim Babineaux, Ryouichi Kazuki Sato, Shannon Burton, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and a muggleborn...I won't mention her name to you as I don't want to spoil this letter to you._

_Upon finding our new common room which I must say is beautiful, we started a conversation as a house in which we were going through the tradition of finding a leader. I commenced it, and I am aware that you said that this should only be attempted at my fifth year or so, I felt that because we were all first years I could attempt it. Ultimately I would like to apologise for that as it didn't turn out too well as Athim Babineaux also showed himself to be a uitable leader as well and Sato also seemed to want it but I don't believe many in the house would be willing to help him there, after all he made some dashing statements and was very much ruined by Athim who seems to be a very good ally if I can get him. _

_As for now, no girls have stepped up to the role of leader but by the look in Daphne's eyes I think she just might do tomorrow morning and I believe she would have if Athim and Sato hadn't gotten into an argument. I still think I have a chance no matter who gets involved and I will not disappoint you. _

_And now to the more important crux of the letter. As you told me after I told you about Harry, I aimed to make Harry my ally but I think it will become more than that as I now view him as a very good friend just like you and uncle Snape, I hope you don't mind but I just wanted to make it clear with all respect that I will not stop being friends with Harry if you tell me to._

_Now, about Aquila, I know she will be sending you her own letter but I will just say so as to not spoil her surprise for you that she is very happy and I believe I am in a suitable position to take care of her just like you told me to._

_Now I think I will end my letter with a simple few requests. If you could I would like a camera so as to show you the common room and what it looks like so you have knowledge of it. Also if I may ask, could I have a few books on the more _special _kinds of magic that you told me about. I think that I am of suitable age now but if you do not agree I am completely sharing in your point of view._

_Next is my letter to mum._

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

_Mum,_

_Dad has probably read out his part of the letter to you so I will skip writing out the details for you, I'll just get straight to what I usually talk to you about. _

_Well I think you'd like to know about Harry so here it is. I think he will become a very great wizard just like me so I think he is a great friend to have but even if he was as magically incompetent as the two buffoons who follow me around. Yes, even if he was as incompetent as _them_ I would still be friends with him and even at this early stage in school I would plan to help him into the customs of the wizarding world so if you could send a few books about that it would be great. I don't want anyone to catch him out about traditions or something when I'm not around especially due to how he isn't roomed with me. He's in a room with Longbottom and Babineaux. I got stuck with Sato. He's a bit of a blabber mouthed annoying wizard. _

_Now here is the bit which can't be shown to Dad. It's about the train ride, I lied. It wasn't just me and Harry in the compartment, there was also Harry's cousin. A muggleborn wizard. I know dad would be outraged so I didn't say but I hope that you can understand. He's not even that bad, I mean I know you've told me to be at least a little kind to them but it was tough although I did play one or two games of chess with him. I hope this pleases you as maybe just like you wish, dad would strip off his cold demeanour against muggleborns. Don't take this as meaning I like them, they are still quite scummy to me, especially the one in Vipertooth. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is most terrible with wizarding customs and even if you were to see her you would hate her. She is terrible. I still don't think they should be allowed in the school and I don't think that wizarding studies as a lesson would help as you do. _

_Anyway enough about muggleborns, it's a bit terrible thinking about them. I'll get straight to it. Please, please, please send me some sweets and loads of prank material. The younger Weasley twins seem like a prime target. _

_Also I did notice that Canes Black you told me about and that Cygnus Tonks, why did you want to know about them anyway. Canes was sorted into Ravenclaw and Cygnus (what kind of a name is that) was sorted into Hufflepuff. I know that Canes is Sirius Black's son but who is Cygnus? Who are the Tonks? Why do you want to know about them? Could you please answer these questions with the sweets you send me, it would be great. _

_With Lots of love, _

_Draco,_

HP-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-TFH-HP

A/N: Well that is that, I know it has been ages since an update but I've had GCSE assessments to do and have been _very _busy. But as it is the Christmas holidays, quite a few chapters will be released over the next few days, especially the one tomorrow which is the CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. That will be my present to you, what do you think about Cygnus by the way? Drop a review as your present to me. Thank you for reading. Go vote on the poll as well. So don't forget Fav, Follow, Review, Poll!

GO GO GO GO GO

The Fifth Founder of Hogwarts,


End file.
